Taming the Fire
by TextGirl
Summary: Life,Love,Lust,Drama, and Future Plans are hard to contain when your living the life as a Fujino. The sequel to Taming Temptations is under way with new faces and new beginnings. Passion and danger follows the newly weds as well as new and old enemies that could threaten to rip the two apart will they survive and over come? Futa Shiz/Nat PLEASE R&R WARNING ADULT THEMES.
1. Midnight Fire Part 1

**AN: Welcome to Taming the Fire it's a new series and the sequel to Taming Temptations I hope to get reviews as well as your support well lets count down.**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Let's go!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings:* Lemon warning and futanari***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Twenty-three year old Natsuki awoke to the bright rays that shown in her face as she looked on the side to see tawny hair spread out like a wave of gold water across a while milky pillow. Holding up her hand and looking at her wife of four years Natsuki still never tired of her lover's gentle touches. With her hand up in the air she looked at her wedding ring that rested upon her finger for four years it still contained its outer worldly glow even after a few adjustments or added diamonds that her lover insisted on the emerald-eyed woman still smiled at her success.

"Ara Natsuki is it time to get up now," asked a sleepy Shizuru. Rolling over to her side and wrapping her arms around her lovers waist like she use to do in college before pressing her lips to her lover's neck.

"No love you don't need to get up its Saturday," said Natsuki with a small chuckle at Shizuru's confusion.

"Is that so," asked the crimson-eyed woman with a smile on her face still with her eyes closed. Emerald-eyes scanned down her lover's waist as she found the source of her lovers smile.

"Oh you dirty girl don't tell me you want my mouth on your cock already?"

"Yes only if Natsuki is ready to swallow what I give her," said Shizuru wide awake. Natsuki looked to see her lovers cock at full attention feeling her ass and pussy twitch with excitement she slipped a hand under the covers to find her lovers hard pulsating cock.

"Shizuru do you want to come play with me," purred Natsuki seductively. Licking her lips in a purring way Shizuru looked at her lover's hand jerking her hard cock under the covers moaning out at her wife's actions she spoke.

"Yes I want to come…p-play with you."

Natsuki's underwear was saturated beyond belief taking her underwear off so her wife would not get into the habit of ripping them off again the emerald-eyed woman got on top of her lover. The twenty-three year old chemistry engineer looked at her lover's features as she saw the small peach fuzz that gathered around her lovers face tuning her on even more.

"Now since you want to play me so badly before I can release your morning wood you're going to have let me sit on your face."

"Ara yes my suki come here and get on daddy's face."

Doing as she was told Natsuki crawled up her lover's body and positioned her pussy over her lovers face. Shizuru opened her mouth as she let her lover pussy juices drip down so she could catch smacking her lovers ass as a signal to lower her pussy down the emerald-eyed woman did so. Natsuki's wet sloppy pussy came down as she could feel the bristles of her lover's facial hair on her pussy as well as her thighs.

"Ohhhhh… zuru are you enjoying this?"

Nodding her head while her tongue was flipping heavily along her lover's clit grinding her face into her lover Shizuru accepted all that her wife of four years could give her. Holding on tightly to her lover's ass Shizuru gave one more smack warning her lover of her disobedience.

"I'm s-sorry I'm about t-to…Shizuru!"

Feeling the warm cum drip down her face and into her mouth Shizuru licked up every drop of her lover's honey. Feeling her cock was full and erect Shizuru let her wife back down on the other side of the Cal-king size bed. Slipping her cock threw the peep hole of her silk boxers she jerked off her cock before positioning herself over her lovers pussy she looked into her lovers eyes before plunging herself in.

"Zuru...ahhh!"

"Mine...heat warm…"

Natsuki moaned in bliss as her lover plunged into her hot heat fucking her strongly burying herself into her wife's heat her lover matched her thrusts blissfully. Shizuru reached and pinched her lover's nipples as she lowered her head down to lick the peaky peeks while fucking into her lover.

"Y-Yes keep fucking m-me!"

Doing as her lover said Shizuru began to pump short thrusts in her lover in an attempt to make her lover come faster the crimson-eyed woman looked into her lovers eyes before delivering a passionate kiss. Feeling her lovers insides come to life Shizuru felt her lover's wall tightening around her milking her for her sweet hot cum.

"N-Natsuki…I'm gonna…"

"Shizuru...fuck!"

Both lovers erupted in a heated orgasm as soon as Shizuru felt her lover climax she quickly pulled out and cum all over her lover's stomach. After a quick breath of air Shizuru looked wearily into her lovers eyes before giving a small kiss to her forehead and rolling over to the other side of the bed while hugging her lover to where the emerald-eyed woman was in her arms.

"Now that's the way to wake up."

"Ara indeed it is my Natsuki," said the twenty-four years old slightly breathless from the event they just did.

"Ok how about you go shower and I will make breakfast," said Natsuki with smile.

"Or…"

"Or what…"

"Or we can shower together and we can make breakfast together," said Shizuru with a wink.

_Damn you Shizuru and your recovery rate!_

"Does Natsuki not want to shower with me?"

"No it's not that it's just that from this morning and late night you left me pretty sore," said Natsuki before popping a small blue pill in her mouth.

"I promise I'll behave."

"Promise Shizuru..."

"Ara it's nice to see you took doctor Youko's advise and get on birth control," said Shizuru with a smile changing the subject.

"Shizuru," said Natsuki in a warning tone.

"Ara alright I'll behave in the shower," said Shizuru in a bland Kyoto accent.

"Good now first one to the shower is a rotten egg." Shizuru let her lover jump over her as she made it to her way to their room bathroom.

_Ara how is it that my Natsuki is so active this morning._

Soon after an uneventful shower much to Shizuru's torture the two made their way to breakfast. Shizuru sat down as she sipped her tea as she watched her lover cook in one of her button down dress shirts leaving her creamy legs to expose themselves. Wanting nothing more than to bend her lover over and fuck her over there kitchen sink she repressed the urge holding on to her promise that she made earlier.

"Ara Natsuki what do you say we go out to dinner tonight"

"Really yes I believe that we should go to dinner do you remember the spot when we first started dating that we use to go to," said Natsuki fondly.

"Yeah I remember it was Toshi's I would love to go there unless my Natsuki wants to go somewhere different," suggested the tawny-haired woman.

"No I'm fine besides if you haven't noticed every time we go to those fancy restaurants we always end up running into one of your work associates."

"I have been noticing that too my wife kannin na if you are suffering because of that," said Shizuru lightly scratching her chin. Her lover knew that the action was a sign of nervousness from her lover when sheepishly guilty for something smiling she kissed her lovers cheek before looking into her eyes.

"You know I get lonely when I'm at home waiting for you and all my works done but I know you'll come home to me I know you always do. I just hate that business always seems to find you in the most simplest tasks we do but I never blame you zuru so please don't be sad," said Natsuki with her famous puppy dog pout.

Cheering up at her wife's new outlook Shizuru smiled before nodding her head in agreement at her lover's statement. Setting a plate of eggs as well as bacon on her plate Natsuki watched as her lover ate greedily into it.

"So what's this new work associate that's coming in on Monday," said Natsuki with a smile. Shizuru loved when her wife asked about her work it made her choice in careers much more bearable to deal with because of her emerald-eyed lovers support.

"Well father says that she was in college with me and I guess we had classes together. Also he was saying that she knows a lot about other companies and she's good from telemarketing perspective.

"It's always good to get the word out I mean the company needs to keep up its image," said Natsuki sipping her coffee.

"Indeed it is so how is things at your job Natsuki?"

"I have been assigned to go over and rerun the test trial of the poton patch also too we have to get ready to show the board some new schemes of this atom we have been researching on. I'm just a little nervous about the whole thing."

"Ara but didn't Saeko-mama make the board yet what's there to be nervous about love," said Shizuru holding her loves hand and sensing her lovers emotions.

"You see it's just that I'm sure my mother has told the board great things about me but if you don't remember we just graduated two years with that I already have a disadvantage due to my age." Shizuru looked to her lover with a warm smile before reaching over and taking Natsuki hand in her own. "Don't worry you won't fail them or yourself you just need to believe in what you're doing then you'll be fine."

"Yes your right I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"You could lose your job and you can be a full time wife and bear all my children," said Shizuru with a hopeful smile.

"Oh no you're starting to sound like your mother everyday with that," said Natsuki slipping her luke-warm coffee.

"I can't help it seems like she wants a lot of grandbabies to spoil and I do want a daughter to spoil also, "said Shizuru with smile.

"Seeing as you're a daddy's girl it would be no surprise if we had a daughter she would be one too," said Natsuki comically rolling her eyes.

"Now if we had a boy I know he would be strong just like his beautiful mother." Natsuki watched as her lover started to lean in seductively for a kiss putting a finger to Shizuru's lips stopping her movement midway.

"No go cowboy we need to get ready to go grocery shopping because since you haven't been taking your medication you have been eating a lot."

"I guess but do we have too," wined the futanari in her trade-mark Kyoto accent.

"Yes we have to else I won't be able to cook and besides it will help you burn off some pinned up energy."

"I want to spend my energy fucking you and besides I wanted to try something new." At the sound of her lovers wining and begging she looked with interest.

"Does this have anything to do with the new purchase that came to the door the other day and the constant use of the power tools I bought you last Christmas?"

"Ara I have no idea what you're talking about," said Shizuru with a smile. Smacking her palm on her head lightly she looked ridiculously at her lover.

"I knew I should have never bought you those power tools I knew it!"

"But doctor Youko said…"

"I know doctor Youko said that," said Natsuki cutting into her lover's response. Soon the couples comically event ended when the phone rung signaling them. Going to answer the phone Natsuki snatched the phone off of the cradle without looking to see who it was.

"Hello Fujino residence."

"How's my favorite daughter-in-law," said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Akimistu I'm fine right now I'm just trying to talk some sense into your daughter."

"Let me guess power tools?"

"Yes power tools."

A huge wave of laughter could be heard over the line as Natsuki grated her teeth in aggravation holding out the phone to her wife she looked with an icy death glare that Shizuru smiled at.

"Shizuru father wants to speak with you," said Natsuki with a blush. Taking the phone from her wife she looked on as the woman of her dreams walked into the kitchen.

"Also too no more burrowing heavy duty power tools from you father I mean it Shizuru Viola Fujino!"

"Ara yes dear," sighed Shizuru with a small smile before setting the phone to her ear.

"I see she's going through the same faze as your mother I don't get it our wives won't let us use our builders instincts," said Akimistu with a pout.

"I know it is a shame but Natsuki said that I shouldn't use power tools because she doesn't want me to add any more to the house."

"So she's still worried about that new room that you've built?"

"Yes she still is I'm just getting items for it now it's almost complete and her birthdays coming soon so it should be ready soon."

"I'm glad…well as you know your mother and I are going away out of town and I'm just calling to let you know current things that are going on with the company." Taking a pen and a pad and crossing her legs to make a make shift table she looked with a determination and seriousness that only the work force saw.

"I'm listening father," said the tawny-haired woman in a light German accent.

Meanwhile Natsuki looked on from the kitchen in wonder even more so at the conversation that took place between to Fujino heads just seconds ago.

_What the hell is in that room? I have to find out at all costs even if it's something for my birthday Shizuru Viola Fujino prepare yourself for some torture. _

* * *

_**AN: hello folks and welcome to taming the fire I'm going to blunt with you there will be a lot of sex in this story as well as a general plot that I haven't thought about too much yet but I'm sure it will come to me as I continue to write. I hope you guys review and enjoy it there will be more and what is behind the room spooky scary lol.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru are you alright honey?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	2. Midnight Fire Part 2

_**AN: Here's a second installment chapter please enjoy thank you for the reviews please keep them up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

A slick black Mercedes Benz pulled into the driveway of the grocery store parking lot Shizuru turned off the keys to the ignition before silence continued. Knowing that her lover was always up for talking Natsuki looked to the worried form of her lover. The crimson-eyed woman was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and a gray hoodie over her head as well as a pair of dark sunglasses. Natsuki could see that the older woman was nervous due to the fact that she still contained the light peach fuzz around her chin soon after the emerald-eyed woman realized her mistake from earlier trying to check her wife's kai to see if she was mad the cobalt-haired woman could see no signs.

"Shizuru are you alright honey?"

Flinching a little bit at her lovers touch on her thigh Shizuru looked into the pained expression of her lover hoping that a she could signal an apology with her eyes Shizuru calmed herself.

"I'm sorry Shizuru I was careless I know you're not use to showing yourself like this and I forgot. I should have waited for you to get ready to where you felt comfortable coming out but instead I pushed you out the door forgetting your feelings."

"No it's alright Natsuki I know your use to me looking like this it's…just that I know everyone isn't use to this. So it's best that when we get in the store I'll stay separate from you."

Anger boiled in Natsuki's veins as she looked at a broken Shizuru taking off her seatbelt and reaching over and grabbing her lover in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever say that Shizuru! I can't stand being away from you. I love you too much I'm so sorry that I rushed us out here. Please don't ever be ashamed I never will…but if you want then we can go back and you can shave if you feel comfortable just doing that."

Looking at her lovers jewels in despair Shizuru hugged her lover back burying her face into her lover's chest. "Kannin na Natsuki I must of put you through a lot with my self-consciousness."

"No you haven't you are strong Shizuru I never thought in a million years you would step outside as you are now and I love you for every minute of it."

"Ara ookini Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile. Soon Natsuki heard a heavy grumble form her stomach signaling her need for food.

"Oh it seems that someone's hungry do you want to go or stay Shizuru," said Natsuki with bright green eyes that her lover came to love.

"I want to stay," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Ok then let's go I have a lot of food to get so that means you will be the one carrying it back to the house," said Natsuki with a smile. Smiling at her lover's antics Shizuru watched as her lover got to her side and slipped outside of the car Shizuru soon slipped out of the vehicle. The older woman soon felt a huge gust of wind hit her lungs as she felt nervous about upcoming trip with her lover it wasn't until she felt Natsuki's arm circle around hers in a supporting and calming way. As expected Shizuru saw looks from shoppers coming in and out of the market but the unexpected part that the crimson-eyed woman noticed was the flirtatious looks she was receiving.

"Umm Natsuki…"

"I know Shizuru I know," said Natsuki through gritted teeth.

"We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No its fine as long as they don't flirt with you if not they will answer to me personally."

"Ara my Natsuki is so protective I can't wait for her to show her dominance in more places than the local produce store," whispered Shizuru huskily before taking off her hood and sunglasses.

"Shizuru You think like such typical guy," hissed Natsuki with a smile.

"Well what can I say right now I'm starting to look like your husband," said Shizuru taking her lovers hand. Looking on the list Natsuki's eye twitched in annoyance as she saw the list that she knew that her lover created.

"Shizuru darling…"

"Ara hai, Natsuki," asked Shizuru with a smile.

"Why are there only lucky charms cereal and meat products on this list?" Feeling her hand squeeze from the pressure her lover was applying.

"Ara Natsuki you're hurting my hand."

"Oh I haven't noticed if you want it to stop where is the real list," said Natsuki with an angry smile.

"Ara, ara…o-ok it's in my back pocket, said Shizuru with both knees on the ground. Taking the small white paper out of Shizuru's back pocket Natsuki looked at her lover before walking ahead.

Shizuru watched as all the women repressed the urge to giggle at her the comedic event that happened Shizuru looked over to the men who looked in confusion. Standing up and brushing herself off she looked at the men with a smile before speaking.

"Wives huh?"

She watched as the men laughed the women looking with a small glare at their husbands. Shizuru took off looking for her wife red converse slid across the floor looking for her lover soon crimson-eyes looked to see her lover in the breakfast aisle.

"You finally caught up with me how did you know where I was without call me?"

"I don't know I just had a feeling that you would be here," said Shizuru with a smile looking in the basket she noticed that two boxes of lucky charms were in the basket.

"That's all you're getting Shizuru nothing else ok."

"Ara Natsuki how about some sweet and pork buns," pouted Shizuru.

"No Shizuru that's junk food and your mother would kill me as well as Youko if you don't eat healthy," hissed Natsuki.

"But Natsuki they are so…good please I'll do anything."

"Anything..."

"Yes anything accept reliving to you what's behind the door at home," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Damn it why won't you tell me!"

"It's a surprise and besides your birthday is coming up in a week so you'll be able to see it then."

"Fine Shizuru then you owe me a hot bath after we get form Toshi's tonight and a decent amount of sleep," said Natsuki with a smile.

"You have my word."

"Ok then let's go find those meat buns."

Soon after the shopping the couple came up to the register Shizuru looked at a woman with dark brown hair on her name tag read Aoi. "Shizuru can you help with the checkout I need to run back and get some vegetable oil," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Sure Natsuki." Taking the last of items out of the cart she looked into brown eyes of her the cashier who had a blush on her cheeks. Shizuru smiled at the small bulge that was present on her the woman's waist she couldn't wait until her wife decided to let them have one of her own.

"That will be three-hundred yen please," said Aoi with a small smile.

"Could you just hold on a min I'm just waiting for my wife to come back with the last of our items," said Shizuru with a sweet smile while pulling out her card from her wallet.

"Oh really such a fine specimen such as yourself has a wife, "said an unfamiliar voice. Crimson-eyes looked to the woman that was standing in line behind her. Shizuru looked into the woman's amber-eyes that looked like cats eyes her long hair fell in dark waves. Her mini skirt hugged her ass in all the right places and her blouse reviled her ample chest that seemed to stare at Shizuru for hours.

"Yes I have a wife it will be five years we have been married this December," said Shizuru with a smile. Crimson-eyes watched as the woman dug in her pocket to pull out a white card.

"Just in case you want something different call me," said the older woman holding out the card. Shizuru smiled at the woman's boldness but felt sorry for her because there her wife of four years stood with a fluming look on her face.

"Excuse me," said Natsuki behind the older woman. The dark-haired woman turned around to looking into the angry emeralds of Natsuki herself.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," expressed the cat eyed woman. Natsuki smiled only Shizuru could see what was underneath her lover smile all Shizuru could do is close her eyes then wait for the bashing of the other woman's pride come to an end.

"I'm sure you didn't see me there because you were too busy flirting with my husband. Word of advice if you want to want a place to flirt and pick up other peoples husbands, the street corners are always available tramp until then stay away from what's mine," said Natsuki with a furious look within her eyes. The older woman looked in shock as the other women and men laughed at the woman soon Natsuki and Shizuru paid for their food and left without any complications other than Shizuru convincing Natsuki to let her drive.

**Later that night…**

"Ahhh now this is relaxing," said Natsuki lowering her body within the king size bath. With her sleeves rolled up Shizuru gave her lover a back rub.

"Ara I don't understand why I can't join you?"

"You know why you can't join me Shizuru if you do you'll turn this nice relaxing bath into horny one and I'm sore still."

"Izeku," said Shizuru under her breath.

"What was that Shizuru you don't want me to call Youko do you?" Swallowing a lump of saliva Shizuru continued to rub her lover's shoulders gently tonight she was a slave to her lovers will and Shizuru did not mind at all.

"We'll all and all today was a good day and I got to eat a lot of fries." Laughing at her lover's love of food she lifted herself up slightly to give her lover a peck before setting herself down.

"If sex isn't on your mind Shizuru then food is I'm just happy that you're not hard to please. I just can't believe the turn out that you had without your medication today."

"I was surprised too I guess a lot of people thought I was a man so it worked out just right."

"Yeah I just can't believe that tramp had the nerve to flirt with you I swear she's lucky I'm not into senseless fighting I would have punched her lights out," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Ara you know that you're the only one for me but you should be happy that she was looking at me that means that you have a heart throb as a wife," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Your right but looking and handing your number out are two totally different things and I heard what she said."

"You know I would never take that number as far as I'm concerned she might have thought that I was a male," said Shizuru rubbing her cheek softly against her lover's forehead.

"I guess your right I'm happy she got the memo unlike someone who begged me for meat buns all day. You Kyoto women are so hard to please."

"Ara I can attest to that we aren't hard to please it's just that..."

"It's just that you whined in the store because I didn't get you any meat buns your worse than the children. I so hope that our kids don't act like you in the store."

"I'm sure they won't not if they had a mother like you."

"Yeah I'm sure they won't…I'm kind of disappointed that tomorrow is Sunday I really didn't want this weekend to end."

"Neither do I Natsuki I don't know about you but my hands are turning into a prune in here I think it's time for my bath." Natsuki stood naked in all of her glory in front her lover it took all of Shizuru's strength not to pop a tent within her pants. Wrapping her lover in a warm towel Shizuru picked up her lover bridal style as she carried her lover into the their bedroom setting her lover down she planted a light kiss on her forehead before opening the dresser.

"Ara what collection would you like to wear tonight Natsuki my love?"

"I don't know do I have anything left? Every time we have sex you always tend to rip them my whole 2009 spring collection is ruined thanks to your hands," said Natsuki blandly.

"Kannin na Natsuki I couldn't help myself," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I know you couldn't help yourself and next time I won't be able to help myself when I get your credit card," said Natsuki with a sexy smirk.

"Ara Natsuki you are temping me right now."

"If I'm so temping then come and get me," said Natsuki walking back into the bathroom.

_This woman is going to be the death of me!_

* * *

_**AN: That's a nice place to this finish chapter I'm working on chapter three right now so please read and review and for the next couple of chapters there will be hot steamy sex I got all these horny ideas in my head as well as bad ones too lol. As for children right now I'll be getting to that but later on in the story right now I want to focus on the plot and the sex before children come in.**_

_**Preview: **__"Ara it seems like we have new neighbors," said Shizuru tying her tie._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	3. Flame Part 1

_**AN: Here's a third installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Saturday and Sunday soon flew by much to Natsuki and Shizuru's disappointment the cobalt-haired woman was now in the kitchen making the crimson-eyed woman's lunch. Shizuru came down with her jacket in her arms as well as her tie hanging from her neck Natsuki looked at her clean shaven lover as she was curious about what she was looking at outside.

"What's going on Shizuru is there anything that you see interesting."

Natsuki went to her lover's side as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist in a loving manner. While planting a kiss on her lovers neck and sharing the view her lover was sharing.

"Ara it seems like we have new neighbors," said Shizuru tying her tie. Looking to see her lover struggle to with her article of clothing Natsuki stood in front of her lover to help her with her clothing.

"Ookini Natsuki I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm assuming you would starve and be very very undersexed," said Natsuki with a smile before peeking her lover's lips. Shizuru watched as her lover walked to the kitchen before looking one last time out the window. The older woman's lips curled into a smile when she saw a charcoal haired woman kiss her brown-haired lover who was pregnant.

_Maybe I should ask her._

"Ara it seems like our new neighbors are a happy couple just like us." Natsuki was putting the finishing touches on the bento that she was making before setting the lid on it.

"Really well I should introduce myself to them and maybe we can invite them to dinner tomorrow night," said Natsuki with a smile.

"I think that we should it sounds like a great plan," said Shizuru hugging her lover. Natsuki hugged her wife back and let her heart surrender to her lover for the slightest moment.

"You know she was pregnant."

"Oh I see…"

"When are we going to talk about this?"

"I-I'm not ready I mean it's not time…there is just something's that I have to consider."

"What's there to consider Natsuki we have a wonderful house we have traveled all over the world we make great money and we both love each other. Is it…b-because of what I am?"

Widening her eyes in shock Natsuki ran up to her lover before kissing Shizuru's quivering lips. "It can never be that Shizuru it's just that I want to enjoy our marriage for as long as I can," said Natsuki with a smile. Letting her lovers smile calm her Shizuru hugged Natsuki back with all her strength.

"Please just think about this Natsuki," said Shizuru mumbling into her the chemistry engineer's lavender scented hair.

"I'll try I promise."

After breaking the hug Shizuru looked to see that it was time to go slipping on her blazer Natsuki turned around to hand her lover a big bento. "Ookini Natsuki, no pickles right," asked Shizuru hopefully.

"Yes no pickles and I packed two more sandwiches just in case you get hungry again," said Natsuki with a kiss. Heading to the door and slipping on her dress shoes and heading out Natsuki followed behind and waved her lover off.

"Have a nice day at work Shizuru."

Waving back to her lover Shizuru pulled out the drive way then heading towards the main road. Looking over to the house next to her Natsuki made sure her appearance was neat before heading to the yard where her new neighbor was. Ringing the doorbell soon the cobalt-haired woman's mind registered what was happening she thought.

_Oh shit I forgot to bring her a welcoming gift!_

Soon Natsuki's thoughts were snapped as the door swung open to revile a face that she thought that she would never see since the weekend with Shizuru.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Good morning Fujino-sama you have a meeting in the next hour," said Fumino with a smile.

"Good morning to you Fumino-Chan," said Shizuru with a small smile as she let the younger woman follow her into her office.

"Now your father has scheduled you to be in at least three meetings today first meeting is with Kanji Inc., second meeting is with Keys Inc. and lastly the next meeting is with _Marguerite_ Inc."

"I see that Tomoe still does not want to give up with her quest to try to obtain me in business and as well as personally."

"As far as I know she hasn't met Natsuki yet," said Fumino with a smirk.

"Ara now, now no reason to bring Natsuki into this she has a lot on her plate," said Shizuru looking over to their official wedding picture and smiling fondly.

"Let me guess you had the talk with her," said the blonde-haired girl.

"Yes I had the talk and it seems like she still isn't ready…but maybe she is right I mean if the child ended up like me the-"

"They would be a strong caring leader just like you are," said Fumino with a smile completing her cousin's sentence.

"Fumino…"

"As you know I have always admired your strength and your courage. I'm sure Natsuki has doubts that you have also it's just that you need to talk to her that's all you need to do Shizuru."

Looking at her cousin with a bright smile she nodded her head and understood the whole picture as it was feeling selfish at her actions and words she looked at Fumino with hope.

"Don't worry I'm right on it let me guess red roses."

"Hai yes also my father said that there is someone that you want me to meet," questioned Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes her name is Harada Chie she is that telecommunications expert your father talked about it turns out from her file she has just moved here and she just purchased a house with her wife and unborn child," said Fumino handing the file to her. Shizuru looked to see the younger woman's location was right next her own connecting two she smiled as she looked to Fumino who was at the door.

"Fumino please send Harada-san in," said Shizuru putting on her famous reading glasses.

"As you wish Fujino-sama," said Fumino walking out the door.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hello how may I help you," said the brown-haired woman.

"Hello my name is Natsuki Fujino my wife Shizuru Fujino and I live next door to you," said Natsuki with a smile recovering her embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Natsuki Fujino I'm Aoi Harada even though we technically met a couple of days ago," said the brown-haired woman with a smile.

"Oh yeah you were working in the store I guess you're getting ready for work and should let you get back to that," said Natsuki sheepishly.

"Oh no problem, come in if you have the time."

"Ok I hope I'm not intruding," said Natsuki stepping in and following the pregnant woman into the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess I haven't unpacked my wife Chie doesn't want me doing too many things these days," said Aoi with rubbing the bulge on her stomach.

"So how far along are you," asked Natsuki with interest.

"Five months Saturday was my last day working at the store Chie insisted that I don't work," said Aoi with a small smile. Natsuki smiled thinking fondly of a crimson-eyed woman who told her the same thing.

"So would you like any tea or something to drink?"

"No I'm fine it's really me that should be offering something I mean I didn't even bring anything."

"It is fine I know there isn't much for anyone to bring especially since we moved in this morning," said Aoi with a smile.

"Yeah you're right about that."

"Are you a stay at home wife Natsuki-san," said sandy-haired woman setting the tea between the two.

"You can sort of say that I'm a stay at home wife I'm a chemistry engineer I work from home mostly but there are certain days that I need to come in and when that happens I do."

"Wow that sounds interesting any kids?"

Natsuki was taken back at the woman's question but she told herself that this question was a perfectly normal question for a future mother to ask.

"No I don't have kids I'm in the process of thinking about starting a family," said Natsuki looking down at her tea.

"I see well when the time comes for you you'll know it," said Aoi with a smile.

"I know everyone keeps telling me that and I do want to welcome our first born into the world it's just I'm worried about something's."

"Like what are you're worried about?"

"I know children are a blessing but after they are born things change both mentally and psychically in a marriage. I'm just scared that Shizuru and I will drift apart I don't want that to happen but at the same time I want to give my wife her first born," said Natsuki with tears in her eyes.

Placing a hand on the cobalt-haired woman's hand she looked into the Natsuki emeralds before speaking. "You know use to worry about things like that when I was pregnant months ago and I still do sometimes with the hormones and all but that is why we have wives right? We have them to be our companions and share our inner most thoughts with well as our fears if we can't do that with them then who with?"

"W-What if I'm never ready to have children," said Natsuki placing her head in her palm.

"Don't worry you'll be ready nature will tell you trust me Natsuki," said Aoi with a wink.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Welcome Harada-san I am Shizuru Fujino vice president of Fujino industries please have a seat." It was just as Shizuru predicted she watched as the charcoal-haired woman made her way towards her seat across form her desk.

"It's nice to finally meet you Fujino-sama," said Chie bowing.

"It's nice to meet you and also I would like to welcome you to the neighborhood." Chie looked in confusion at the vice president but smiled never the less.

"Pardon me for the confusion but are we neighbors of sorts," said Chie furrowing her eye bows in confusion.

"Ara sorry to come off that way but yes we are neighbors this morning I saw you leaving as well as your wife. You just moved to the Hajime district right?"

"Yes we just did well in other words thank you for welcoming me. I hope we can be good business partners as well as neighbors. Smiling with a friendly smile Shizuru looked to the dark-haired woman with her famous million dollar smile that many have come to love.

"I'm hope we can too Harada-san."

"So it says in your profile that you have a wife and she's five months pregnant congratulations to the two of you," said Shizuru looking at the file.

"Yes thank you…umm Fujino-sama I-I…"

"Say no more when it comes time for your wife to deliver we won't penalize you or your wife that's what comes in the company benefits."

"Thank goodness I left my last job because they wanted me to work over the clock regardless of my personal life. Aside from my work my wife and my unborn child are important to me so I cut all ties with my company I worked for and came here."

"I see well I here you're the best informant as well as best telecommunications officer around."

"Well I don't like to brag but I am pretty good at what I do just tell me what you want to know and I can get the documents ready on any company profile," said Chie with a smile.

"Good well I would like you to get the trading and stock usage with these companies, "said Shizuru folding out two folders in front of Chie with a smile.

"Sure thing," said Chie with enthusiasm like no other. Looking over the file she noticed flaws in both of the files pulling out both pictures and setting them over the chestnut-haired woman's desk Shizuru smiled.

"Ara it seems like your reputation is solid Harada-san," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Well it's because I have heard a lot about this company actually both of these companies are working together and one of the two companies are a"

"Cover company," interrupted Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes Marguerite Inc. is funding Kanji Inc. as you know Kanji industries are a young company but that's just a cover for their real company in which Marguerite Inc. is covering for them."

"So the contract that they share is it binding?"

"That Fujino-sama I have to get to my computer to find out but I know these companies have some skeletons in the closet especially Marguerite Inc."

"Thank you Harada-san and if it not too much trouble can you call me Shizuru," asked the crimson-eyed woman with a smile.

"Sure no problem, as long as you call me Chie neighbor," said the telemarketer with a wink before leaving the office. Shizuru leaned back in her chair as she looked at the high rise buildings comparing them to her own her thoughts within the business she was managing but her thoughts within her lover's heart.

* * *

_**AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews all of you I'm really enjoying writing these chapters and it's nice to see a lot of you putting me under your favorites list it makes alerting you guys easier.**_

_**Preview:**__ "So do you have any children Shizuru-sama?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	4. Flame Part 2

_**AN: Here's a third installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki was steady typing away at the computer as a new day begun and then soon ended for the love of everything she could not focus on the work in front of her due to her nervousness. Letting out a loose sigh her mind began to wonder about the possibilities of tonight and what it had in store for her and her crimson-eyed wife.

_What am I going to do? I…mean Chie and Aoi are coming over for dinner?_

The ringing of the phone startled Natsuki as she jumped out of her seat at the alarming sound that she deemed an annoyance. Looking at the caller id to see it was no one but her mother Saeko she picked up the phone and set it on speaker.

"Hi mother, hi Duran," said Natsuki to the older woman.

"Hello to you Natsuki so have you cracked that code yet?"

"No I'm seventy-five percent of the way there every time I enter in something it shoots the code right back at me. I mean mother I'm not like you I can't skip from step A to step C I have to have step B," said Natsuki with a sigh before taking off her glasses and throwing them on the table.

"Don't worry about it Natsuki I know remaking genetic codes for a structured one is hard but you'll learn through experience how to skip the steps."

"How can I do that I mean it's like this whole code of atoms are wrong for the bonding structure." Laughing at the look that might have been posted on her daughters face Saeko smiled fondly to herself, she looked on her desk at picture of her young two-year old daughter she smiled once again.

"I'm going to tell you something my professor told me back when I was starting out. He said "Use what you know to find out what you don't know."

"Great how am I supposed to figure that out?"

"I'm sure you know how to Natsuki your over thinking speaking of which is something bothering you? You never get this frustrated."

"It's nothing just this code and the fact that our new neighbors are coming over tonight for dinner," said Natsuki wanting to spare the details of her predicament with Shizuru with her mother.

"That's it Natsuki your nervous about neighbors I mean you always entertained neighbors. There's something more isn't it," stated Saeko.

"Nothing I swear mother it's nothing." Deciding to let go of her daughters predicament that she knew that she was having she hoped for the best as she moved on from the subject.

"Ok well you know my number if you want to talk," said Saeko with a smile.

"Yes mother I know it's getting late and I have to prepare dinner before Shizuru and the neighbors get here," countered Natsuki with a small smile.

"Take care of yourself mother."

"Take care Natsuki," said Saeko before hanging up the phone. After hanging up the phone Natsuki leaned back in her plush leather chair her lover bought for her and stared at the ceiling wishing there were no ceilings to where it blocked her view for the future.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shizuru and Chie made their way out of the meeting room at the finished meeting that was to be the third and final for the day. Heading back to her office Chie looked as Shizuru reached for the crystal glass container that contained a dark color of liquid. Sitting back and watching her boss reach for the liquid she prepared two glasses.

"I'm assuming that we need a drink before we head home," said Shizuru with a smile before turning around to hand the charcoal-haired woman her drink.

Gladly excepting the drink Chie took a polite sip as she let the liquid burn down her throat to relax her. "It was a blood bath in there," said Chie taking another drink.

"Ara now you know the workings of how big enterprises work," said Shizuru with a smile before taking another gulp of her drink.

"Yeah there's so much I didn't know, but it's nice to know that the rumors about you are true." Looking with interest Shizuru stared at the woman before smiling.

"So what rumors exactly have been said?"

"Well they said you were very cut throat just like your father use to be and in the meeting room I saw a peek of that" said Chie with a smile.

"I assure you I'm not that way but as my father says it's just business and besides as a woman in a male dominated structure you have to make a name for yourself."

"Ouch sounds cold blooded to me if you don't mind me saying Shizuru," said Chie with a smile before taking the last of her drink down.

"Ara I'm not that bad my wife can prove that fact that she can," said Shizuru with an award-winning nod.

"We will see about that tonight buddy."

"Really it sounds like I'm the least of my own worries I heard Aoi and you this morning and it sounded a lot like you were in the dog house," said the crimson-eyed woman before finishing her drink.

"W-Well I…you see Aoi was going through another one of her moods again so yeah she just snapped," said Chie rubbing the back of her head nervously. Walking down the hall way the two bid farewell to the other remaining workers in the office once the two were in the elevator the two let their ties loose.

"I really guess Aoi was mad at me this morning she tied my tie to tight."

"Ara seems like there's trouble in paradise," the crimson-eyed woman's smile had shown through her jewels.

"No trouble it's just that she's getting these food cravings and it's hard to keep up with the different things she wants."

"I can see that happening have you tried buying a lot of food that's what Natsuki does for me."

"Yeah but you're not pregnant are you and if I just buy her a lot of food then she's going to think I'm calling her fat it's a lose/lose situation I'm in Shizuru."

"Yes I suppose your right."

Chie leaned back against the glass elevator walls as they watched the downfall of the buildings around them. "So do you have any children Shizuru-sama?" Looking down at her briefcase Shizuru smiled a sad smile.

"No me and Natsuki don't have any children yet."

"Oh I see this is my first born and I'm nervous as hell every day I wonder you know?"

"I see but what's there to worry about?"

"Come on don't tell me you haven't thought about it before…I mean its everything, some days I wonder if I'm going to be a good mother. Other days I wonder will I be ready or will my own child hate me before they can even talk there's a lot but that's why Aoi's there but you know I can't help but sometimes think."

"Ara I think you're going to be a great mother Chie as long as you can let your child know that you love them I think you will be fine."

"Yeah you're right…"

Soon the two headed to the own separate cars before taking off their own separate routes. Shizuru's mind was a mess at the revelation that her charcoal-haired friend brought up.

_Is that what Natsuki is thinking right now?_

**Later that night...**

Shizuru looked at her wife as she strained out the rest of the pasta that she was prepared to serve. Setting the table she kept her head down but she could help but take a peek of her wife's shapely thighs underneath her skirt.

"I know you're looking Shizuru Viola Fujino," said the emerald-eyed woman without looking. Walking up and hugging her lover from behind she buried her nose into her lovers neck causing a heated reaction of the emerald-eyed woman burying her ass into Shizuru's semi-erect cock.

"You know I have been wanting you all day right?"

"I know you have but you have to be a good-girl because we have guests coming over," moaned Natsuki before backing her ass up forcefully into her lovers cock.

"Why can't we just do a quickie?"

"No Shizuru and besides, I want to try something new…maybe something with my ass."

Ara…s-something with your ass," said Shizuru before gulping a lump of lead.

Soon the doorbell rung breaking them apart Shizuru straightened herself out and tried to fight back her growing erection. Taking a deep breath she swung the door open to see the happy faces of both Aoi and Chie.

"Hello Chie and I'm sure this young lady assuming is Aoi," said Shizuru with a charming smile.

"Yes I have seen you before Shizuru-sama right?" Chie looked in confusion but it was soon broken as she was surprised at the cobalt-haired beauty.

"Hello I'm Natsuki Fujino I'm sorry if this is a short introduction come in make your selves comfortable dinner is almost ready."

The three made their way into the large front living room looking with shock Aoi smiled warmly before speaking with the tawny-haired woman.

"You look different without the facial-hair Fujino-sama."

"Huh Aoi that's rude to say she's a female and these are our neighbors," said Chie in a hushed tone before smiling back to her boss nervously.

"Ara it's alright but since we are here meeting personally I'm going to trust you with this information Chie as well as you Aoi. Aoi is right I did have a facial hair but I'm not all the way female I'm a futanari."

"S-So your b-both right," questioned Chie with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Y-Yes I hope this doesn't affect our work or our friendship you're really great company to be around Harada-san," said Shizuru with ease. Moments felt like hours and then days as Shizuru searched for an answer within the couples eyes.

"Hey Shizuru what did I tell you about calling me Harada its Chie we are friends right?" Shizuru's smile turned into a wide grin as she looked upon her new friends as well as neighbors.

"Yes we are."

Natsuki looked on from the kitchen at her lover's happiness before taking it in as her own. Soon she came out with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello I'm sorry for the rushed introduction I had to watch the food. I have heard a lot from your lovely wife Aoi here I'm assuming your Chie," asked Natsuki.

"Yes I'm Chie Harada and I also work with your partner Shizuru. Here we brought you some wine as a thank you gift," said Chie with a nervous smile before handing the gift to the blue-haired woman.

"Thank you so much oh and you brought a good year I'll pour us some Aoi would you like something else we have cider?"

"Yes I'll take some," said Aoi with a smile.

"Ok I'll be right back," said Natsuki with a smile. While her lover disappeared into the kitchen Chie looked at her with a wolfish grin.

"That's some wife you got there she's really nice."

"Ara she is until you get on her bad side," said Shizuru with a nervous smile.

"Trust me I'm the same way too," said Chie whispering on the other side of her of palm away from her wife's hearing.

"I heard that Chie so I'm going to pretend that didn't happen and join Natsuki in the kitchen," said Aoi with a mock look of anger. Just as she left Shizuru sat down in while laughing at the loving display.

"Yeah keep it up Shizuru. From what I heard in the store you were in the dog house yourself when you and Natsuki met my wife," said Chie smugly. Stopping her laughter mid-way Shizuru looked as though she was a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Not true Natsuki got mad at the lady hitting on me not me even though I don't know if angry sex comes off as being angry."

Laughing out loud at her friends joke Chie caught her breath at the older woman's joke before speaking.

"I think it does buddy I think it does." After a short moment of silence, both Aoi and Natsuki came in with happy looks on their faces.

"Look at them Aoi just like men is your wife a big baby just like mine is," asked Natsuki with a smile. Both women looked to see their wives talking as though to make a small huddle both of them looked shocked as their female pride was up on display for the slaughter.

Looking with mirth in her eyes Aoi answered the cobalt-haired woman's question. "Yes my wife is just like a big baby especially when she wants something."

"Well that makes two of us well I'm coming in to let you two knuckle-heads know that dinner is served," said Natsuki looking worth warm eyes.

Dinner went off without a hitch it son got to be so wonderful to where the charcoal-haired woman asked openly about the crimson-eyed woman's condition. Feeling herself come to ease with her condition Shizuru and Natsuki smiled at the graceful and polite feedback that they were getting from the two.

"So you really you don't mind if Natsuki calls you husband or wife," asked Chie with amazement.

"Ara no I mean the second year we were married she asked me how I felt about that and I told her that whatever she wants she gets. Although to tell you the truth I never just saw myself as a woman or a man just person that's a human being isn't that right Natsuki?"

"Yes Shizuru is right I mean there are a lot of qualities about Shizuru that are masculine and feminine so I think that it's important for Shizuru to embrace all angles of her condition."

"Does that include the bedroom also," asked Aoi with a mischievous look in her eyes as she stared at the couple. Having a permeate blush stained across her cheeks Natsuki nodded her head rapidly.

"Wow that sounds interesting you two should write a book about that."

"Ara Chie it seems like you have a wildcat for a wife," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yeah chalk it up to her meeting me," said Chie with laughter.

The couples talked for hours until it was ready for them to go home soon after Natsuki and Shizuru were left all alone there lust unguarded.

"They were a nice couple," said Natsuki sitting into her lovers lap as she lay on the couch.

"Yes they were now Natsuki has someone to compare sexual notes to after our "experiments."

"Oh really are you up for trying that experiment with my ass?" Shizuru's cock perked up in interest at her lover's words but nervousness filled her veins to its core.

"What would you like me to do to your ass," asked Shizuru with a loud smack to her lover's clothed bottom. Lying down to where her lover's breast collided with hers she licked her lover's lips before speaking within her lusty tone.

"I want you to fuck it and fuck it hard."

* * *

_**An: Hey read and review ppl nothing to say but look out next chapter a lot of lemons and ass.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Baby are you sure about this?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	5. Let Me Step into Your Fire Part 1

_**AN: Here's a fifth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari lemon warning explicit sex scene ahead as well as hot sexy anal***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_ _"I want you to fuck it and fuck it hard."_

"Ara N-Natsuki b-but…"

"But what Shizuru all you have to do is just follow my instructions don't worry," said Natsuki looking straight into her lovers eyes she wanted to let her lover know that she dead serious about her request. Looking up nervously at her lover Shizuru licked her lips before speaking.

"Baby are you sure about this?" Looking into her wife's eyes she lightly pressed her lips on her lovers transferring her love towards her wife.

"I'm sure about this I read a book what its telling you to do is go slow and stimulate me as much as you can. So can you do that my big strong zuru?"

Nodding her head mindlessly she looked into her lovers emeralds before leaning up to kiss her lover back. "Ok well what if I hurt you are you sure you'll tell me to stop," said Shizuru with worry.

"Yes I will don't worry about it just follow my lead ok baby?"

"Hai…"

"Now I want you to carry me to the bedroom," said Natsuki in a low sexy husky tone. Mindlessly doing what her wife told her Shizuru lifted her lover bridal style and carried the emerald-eyed woman towards the room.

Deeply kissing her lover with all of her worth the two exchanged their tongues as they kissed laying her lover down Shizuru looked down for her next instruction. Lifting up ever so slightly too un-tuck her lover's shirt licking her lips she unbuckled her lover's pants letting them fall to a pool on the ground.

"N-Natsuki…"

Lightly and roughly taking her wife's buttocks in her own hands she Natsuki rubbed her lover's sore muscles within her buttocks.

"That's it Viola surrender to me," said Natsuki before taking a mouth full of her lovers cock into her small mouth.

"Oh…N-Natsuki damn it!"

Bobbing her head up and down in the motion that became frequent Shizuru held her head back her crimson-eyes rolling towards the back of her head. Setting her hand on her lovers head and joining in the bobbing motion Shizuru pushed her hips forward towards her wife's warmth in a fast hard motion.

"Fucking N-Natsuki…suck it suck it hard! Let me fuck your ass please!"

Going hard on her lover Natsuki bobbed her head at a faster speed her jaws bending to the limit of her lover's huge cock. Soon a warm hot heat flooded her lover's mouth as she watched the graceful and beautiful climax on her lovers face.

"That's my zuru…t-that's my baby," panted Natsuki giving her lovers cock one more lick while her mouth filled with hot cum.

"Oh Natsuki…love..."

Shizuru kissed her lover as she tasted her own essence on her lover's lips she smiled in delight as she knew that her seed laid claim to her lover's mouth with hot warm salty goodness.

"Now what do you want me to do next Natsuki?"

"I need you to eat me out like the dog you are."

Shizuru like the dirty talk that her lover was giving her cock started to raise in the passionate fury that stirred in her loins doing what her lover asked Shizuru shredded her remaining clothes. Pulling off her lover's clothes until she was bear in front of her lover Shizuru licked the small spec of cum from her upper lip before smiling in delight before speaking.

"Yes my Natsuki I'm going to eat you out like a dog my mistress," said Shizuru darkly. Spreading her lover's legs wide open exposing her pink folds that were glistening with wetness taking a long lick she watched as her lover closed her legs over the sides of her head.

"Ara your cuming from one lick I thought you wanted to be my mistress and have complete control over me ne?"

"Shut your mouth slave and lick I'm not done," gritted Natsuki between her teeth with a slight embarrassing anger.

Taking a longer lick she hit the small area as the chemistry professor moaned in pleasure as her lover devoted all her energy into her swollen clit.

"Baby…s-so sweet so n-nice," moaned Natsuki with her eyes closed taking in the pleasure. Looking into her lovers eyes she could see the lust of her lovers moan through her forest green eyes licking faster she could feel the sweet pussy juices slide down her lovers ass coating her.

"Oh….S-Shizuru…I'm going t-to I'm g-going t-to…"

Soon her lover provided Shizuru with her own hot cum swallowing the hot thick liquid that was her lovers essence decided to take it a step further. Shizuru grabbed her lover by the ankles and flipping her over on her stomach looking at the porcine skin below her she smiled before lowing herself to where she was on top of her lover.

"No mistress what is it you want me to do now," asked the crimson-eyed woman into Natsuki's ears her cock rubbing over the line of her ass.

"I want you to eat my ass spread me apart, expose me let my asshole hit the cold air then put your warm mouth on it."

"Ok my mistress," said Shizuru spreading the warm porcelain cheeks apart to view her prize. Blowing her breath against the puckered hole Shizuru watched it twitch under her warm yet cold breath. Smiling she delivered a long line of clear white saliva down to her lovers crack. As she watched the saliva pool as she licked from the top her lovers crack to the bottom she took short licks watching the saliva run down to Natsuki's asshole and drenched pussy.

"Oh S-Shizuru…f-fuck…"

"Oh…mistress your sweet ass I can lick your hot hole now?"

"Yes lick my tight asshole, lick it slow with the t-tip of your tongue," begged Natsuki with a moan. The vice president soon looked to see the saliva that collected on her lover's hole taking her wife's request she dived in.

"Ohhhhh…y-yes Shizuru that's it just like that do me s-slowly."

Licking on her lover's hole with joy she tasted her lover's pussy on her own ass the crimson-eyed woman started to spread her lover's ass to its limit. Feeling the tightness from her spread ass cheeks and moaning in intense pleasure she drove her hips upwards to her lovers vicious tongue fucking.

Taking her thick hard cock into her hand she slowly jacked herself off to make sure her member was hard as a rock so her lover can feel the extent of her desire. Pulling her tongue form her lover's hot ass she looked as her lovers hands were tangled into the sheets naked weak to her lovers red glaze. Looking back with emerald-gaze she watched as her lover kneeled down in a slave like position.

"Mistress c-can please I need to…give you pleasure," said Shizuru with red crimsons looking down. Unable to move from her lovers tongue she nodded with quick speed. Leaning on the side to her wife's dresser she looked to see a small bottle of grape flavored lube she smiled.

Getting up from her kneeling position with lube in hand she smiled before once again spreading her lover ass cheeks and giving it one more lick. Rewarded with a shiver from her lovers tongue she smirked into her lover's ass before pulling her mouth away from her lover. Taking her index finger and her thumb and spreading her lover's cheeks apart she held up the lube and let the liquid slide down on her lover's hole. Taking her cock Shizuru rubbed her cock against her lover's hole causing a rippling sensation within Natsuki's wet pussy. With her cock lubed up as well Shizuru looked into the informative lustful eyes of her lover.

"Wait Shizuru let me get on my back in the book it said that it's more comfortable that way," said Natsuki with a small blush. Letting her lover switch to her back the vice president of Fujino Inc. began to make her move.

"Ara as you wish," said Shizuru clawing up the length of her lover's body. After crawling up her lovers body she lifted her lovers legs presenting her lovers stimulated hole to her throbbing hard cock drenched in pre-cum. Lubing herself up one more time she positioned herself before looking into her lovers eyes forest green met burning crimson.

"Just take your time and go slow."

"I will my Natsuki," said Shizuru delivering one more kiss to her lover's lips. Pushing in slowly she looked into her lovers eyes to see any kind of discomfort noticing a slight string of discomfort she stopped.

"W-Wait let me get use to you for a second Shiz," grunted Natsuki. Waiting with a long agonizing pause Shizuru waited and looked lovingly into her lovers eyes before the cobalt-haired woman nodded her head in turn to let her continue.

"Y-You c-can go now," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Here it goes suki," said Shizuru looking lovingly. Pressing harder into her lover she smiled as the warmth of her wife's ass consumed her cock with hard pressing warmth that Shizuru seemed to like. Hopping to comfort her lovers fleeting discomfort Shizuru took her hand and rubbed it against her lover's clit earning a moan.

"One…more inch," said Shizuru with a small smile. Once in Natsuki felt full of her lover she nodded for her lover to continue her sexual assault on her warm ass.

"Really warm…so fucking tight and warm," said Shizuru with a heated passion. Pumping hard into her lover she could feel the tightness as it was too much for her cock that was so hard and stiff for her lover's ass.

"N-Natsuki…s-so it's tight...warm"

"Ahhh…zuru right there y-your cock…so s-strong..." Liking the feeling that her lover was giving to her she pumped faster as she felt her peek coming to its end. Rubbing her wife's wet pussy Natsuki could feel her peek coming slowly know you wife was going to come anytime soon she reached beneath the pillow to pull out a small bullet vibrator.

"W-Would you l-like me to…use that," said Shizuru panting while thrusting hard into her lover. Watching her lover's nod she took the toy and turned it on feeing the vibrating sensation Natsuki soon felt her clit ring with a vibrating sensation that made her clit swell with lustful pleasure.

"Oh! So good about to cum!"

"M-Me too…I'm about to...Natsuki!"

"Shizuru! Ahhh…"

Soon the two came together with full force Natsuki felt hot warm cum fill her small ass as Natsuki felt herself leak with her own hot cum. Resting her head upon her lover's head Shizuru delivered a kiss towards her lover's lips. After their heart rates rested Natsuki looked up towards her wife with a smile both of them sharing in a small weary laughter the two came to a small pause.

"T-That was…excellent," said Natsuki with a sigh.

"Ara indeed it was excellent as well as tight," said Shizuru before licking her lover's lips. Sticking her own tongue out Natsuki tongue met her lovers openly.

"I'm going to pull out now."

"Please go slowly Shizuru," pleaded Natsuki. "Alright my Natsuki…but you're going to have to help me pull out." Pulling out of her lover she released a grumbled moan before coming all the way out after looking down she spotted luke-warm cum make its way out of her lover's tight ass. Rolling over to the other side she watched as her lover rolled over in her embrace.

"I love you so much Shizuru."

"I know I love you too Natsuki." Falling into a deep sleep they both waited for the sun to rise hopefully to track their dreams and hopes of the future.

_**Next day…**_

"Ara I see my Natsuki is up," said Shizuru in a plain blue apron. Natsuki limped down and lightly took her place at the table the pain form last night's events fresh in her mind and body.

"Sorry about last night love."

"No its fine I loved it I'm just a little sore from last night it will get easier as we do it more," said Natsuki with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you much but you won't guess who just called."

"Was it my job?"

"No, take another guess again lover."

"Let me guess it was our parents," said the emerald-eyed girl in a bland tone.

"Ara my Natsuki is so smart," said Shizuru burying her lovers head into her chest.

"Don't patronize me Shizuru what did they want," asked Natsuki with a comically bland tone.

"No reason they just wanted to invite us out to celebrate your birthday please do not tell me you forgot your birthday you silly puppy you."

"No I didn't."

"Ara that's good now then as soon as Natsuki birthday starts then we can reveal the real fun behind that door," said Shizuru with a lustful wink. Looking to see something wrong within her lover's eyes the crimson-eyed woman caught a glimpse of sadness that she soon could not hold off questioning.

"Shizuru…"

"Umm what is it Natsuki?"

"I need to talk to you about something," said Natsuki biting her lip nervously.

* * *

_**An: Well I think that's a great place to start sorry about the anal sex thing but hell I mean I got hot writing it but if you didn't like it as you all know you don't have to read. Well I can't promise that the other chapters are not going to be lemon filled I mean we have a long way to go before that stops. Future warning ppl expect more lemons and heavy heavy sex scenes as well as a good plot from the two.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Shizuru do y-you t-think I would…"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	6. Let Me Step into Your Fire Part 2

_**AN: Here's a sixth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

A frustrating stiff silence made its way within the crimson-eyed business owner's throat she stiffened at the site at her lovers gaze. Swallowing the lump in her throat Shizuru looked into her lovers honest and loving forest green eyes like the hill tops of Germany Shizuru felt at ease with the sight her of lovers gaze.

"Shizuru do y-you t-think I would…"

"Ara yes Natsuki," supplied Shizuru with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Do you think I would make…a g-good mother to your child?" Walking over and hugging her lover Shizuru let herself transcend into her affections for her wife of almost five years.

"I know that you'll make a great mother to our child and I can't wait to see our first born," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I know you can't but what if the child…hates me I mean what if it's as others have said that I'm not worthy of…you or our child." By now Shizuru could feel the small tear drops that went through her shirt knowing the pressure that her lover was caused she looked down before witnessing her mistake.

"Kannin na Natsuki please do not cry anymore." Shortly after a couple of tears and sniffles later Natsuki was calm and waiting to listen to her lovers words.

"Natsuki I shouldn't have pressured you into this and for that kannin na. It's just that with my family and all and how I was raised that it was normal to want to do these things. So from now on I'm going to let you take your time with this and I'll be ready for anything that you want me to do," said Shizuru with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much Shizuru I'm sorry forgive the way I have been acting it's just that…because of your condition I want to give you all the attention you need," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Yes its quite understandable well I don't mind the attention especially the kind Natsuki gives to my…"

"Shizuru..."

"Ara I was just saying."

"Well keep on saying things solider I'm still sore form last night you gave my ass a firm strong pounding," said the emerald-eyed woman with a wink.

"Well I can see that but I didn't give your pussy a firm pounding," said Shizuru rubbing the front of her lover's pussy.

"No Shizuru y-you can't," moaned Natsuki burying her face into her lover's chest. Wrapping her legs around her lover's waist Natsuki let her body be carried towards the living room where Shizuru sat the both of them. Looking up into green jewels that contained lust Shizuru smiled.

"Now where were we my Nat-su-ki," said Shizuru with a huge grin.

_**Next day…**_

"Shizuru how's my little girl," said Akimistu holding out his arms in order for his daughter to come to him. The two were now within Fujino Inc. starting another day that seemed to go on forever in the corporate world. Stepping up to hug her father Shizuru broke apart from the elder man with a smile.

"Ara it's nice to see you dad come on I'm sure you have much to talk to me about with your trip," said Shizuru inviting the elder man into her office. Once inside Akimistu took his seat across from his daughter's desk smiling to the elder man Shizuru spoke.

"Dad you know you can sit in my chair you are the president you know," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"That may be true Shizuru but this empire will be yours someday and I will be reduced to nothing more than a former president." Shizuru smiled at her father's humbleness as she looked to the source of where she got her trait from.

"You will still always be the president of Fujino corps father you're the one that taught me everything I know today is because of you."

"Your too humble for your own good Shizuru…you know that keep that with you always," said Akimistu with a small smile trying to hold back tears.

"I hope I didn't say anything to offend you father," asked Shizuru worried at the older man's star stuck expression. Recomposing himself as to not worry his daughter the blonde-haired man smiled with all the love in his heart for his one and only child.

"No you didn't offend me little one. So, now on to business what do you think of Harada-san?"

"She is very lovely she has a lot of knowledge about the companies and as soon as a computer can be put into her hands her knowledge and intellect becomes almost infinite."

"Ahhh I see that is good to hear I'm glad I can put someone like that in your care," said Akimistu with a smile.

"Yes I'm happy that you could to also I forgot tell you that she is my new neighbor as well. Her wife is Aoi Harada is just like she is honest, hardworking, and honorable we have all became good friends as well as neighbors."

"Oh so they moved in next to Natsuki and you," asked Akimistu with bewilderment.

"Why yes we did move next to Shizuru Fujino-sama," said Chie walking in the front door. Looking with warm smiles Shizuru's look came as a signal for the charcoaled-haired woman to come.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but this information was important," said Chie walking slowly within the door.

"No it's alright dear come in."

"Thank you Fujino-sama, Shizuru…"

"You're welcome Chie and you can call me Akimistu."

"T-Thank you for this opportunity sir I'm glad to meet your expectations as well as future ones."

"We look forward to your work," said Shizuru with a smile.

"That's good it is also the reason why I came here to see you Shizuru but it's good that your father is here also."

"Ara did you find anything on Marguerite Inc. and Kanji Inc.?"

"Yes I did and surprisingly it was quite disturbing it seems," said Chie looking down the two looking over towards the two with a sad look she broke the news to the father and daughter.

"What the matter Chie?"

"Well it turns out that Kanji Inc. is owned by none other than Kanami Ittosei I guess she and the Marguerites have made some sort of deal. Not to mention that the earnings that they have made have been doubled but I can't trace back any exchanges or transactions from local trades and deals without digging deeper into to their company computers."

"So that only means that Kanami and Tomoe are getting money from an outside source it sounds sticky as well as dangerous," said Akimistu. Soon a call came in looking at caller on the screen Shizuru sighed and snatched the phone off the hook in heavy anger.

"Well hello my darling Shizuru," said a dark voice.

"Tomoe…"

Looking up at the people before her the tawny-haired woman put the phone on speaker for the two to hear shortly after Fumino joined the group.

"As you know my new partner has decided to join in the running to gain your attention as decided to team up with me seeing as we cannot gain your affection Shizuru. We will have you Shizuru and I will make your heart mine and take everything you hold dear."

Smiling to herself at the bashing her accusers were taking against her deciding to regain her composure she spoke into the phone.

"Ara well much like my affections you cannot have this companies attention when it comes to becoming our main partner. I'm sorry but this deal is final Tomoe you can tell Ittosei-san that also I will see you in the next meeting as well as Ittosei-san's speaker."

Soon after that Shizuru hung up the phone and looked to the three that were present in the huge office. Crossing her fingers and making them into a bridge she rested her chin on top of her fingers while closing her eyes.

"So that bitch Kanami is back so what do we do?"

"Fumino, please don't say that about your cousin," reprimanded Akimistu in a hushed tone.

"Come on uncle she's a jerk and she insulted Natsuki and Shizuru I say that we just eliminate them and shut down there operation."

"No…we cannot do that…things are more complicated than that remember five years ago," said Shizuru with her eyes closed.

"You don't think that…Kanami would…"

"Yes I think Tomoe and Kanami would use my condition to their advantage."

"Well that's true but the bigger question is what are they doing with all of that money and how come they haven't exposed Shizuru yet?"

"They are waiting on something on what I don't know," said Akimistu rubbing with his chin.

"That I can find out and I'll get on it fast until then I'll contact our other sources as well strengthen our advertisements."

"That's good but I don't think that we should increase advertisements I don't want it to look like we are doing this in desperation. I will handle this personally and oversee all projects as well as come up with some ideals of my own I will write a new policy on this I want you to get this out to every team project leader as well as factuality member."

"Yes Shizuru I'll get write on that," said Fumino with a smile before leaving.

"As for you Chie I want you to continue business as usual and research the money going into and out of both companies I want past, present and future records as well."

"Right on it boss I'll have all the information you need within an hour."

"Thank you Chie," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Anytime Shizuru anytime," said Chie before leaving the office. Soon Shizuru and Akimistu were left alone to think there separate but same thoughts both drawing up a conclusion.

"Well at least we know the next move we have to make when it comes to Tomoe and Kanami," said Akimistu with a smile before getting up from his seat.

"Ara what are you thinking father?"

"Nothing dear daughter I'm just going to make a few calls and do a bit of research myself and make a visit."

"I see try not to make too much trouble father."

"Ara how can I not make any trouble after all this is the **tigers **visit."

* * *

_**AN: well people I'm done with another chapter I'm pleased to know that you guys have left such wonderful reviews for me and I'll try to give you more updates as well as sex lol.**_

_**Preview: **__"Well if it isn't Natsuki Kuga."_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	7. Blazed with Desire Part 1

_**AN: Here's a seventh installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning as well as small lemon***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru shut the door hopefully signaling Natsuki that she was home sighing and loosening her tie she stepped out of her shoes to start the same routine that she had been doing for the past week. The emerald-eyed woman came out of her office to see her wife staring at her with crimson-irises filled with fatigue and hunger. It was days like this when her wife's aggression's as well as her emotions were at an all-time high knowing that her lover needed physical release Natsuki decided to stay back until Shizuru came to her.

Looking up the stairs with weary eyes to her wife she deviled a weakened smile before speaking. "I'm home honey." Forest green eyes widened in shock at her lover collapsing on the ground in front of her rushing over to her wife and knowing that this was due to the medication she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Natsuki what is it?"

"Thank kami you answered Youko its Shizuru she's passed out again."

"Oh I see well you're in luck I just so happen to be in Tokyo visiting a friend I'll be over in an hour. Until then I want you to get Shizuru in bed and take her temperature and send it to me," said Youko.

"Ok I'll get right on it." Natsuki hung up her phone and then she scooped up her lover in her arms and heading up to the bedroom.

_Shizuru what's wrong what have you been going through at work?_

Taking a cold towel and draping it over her lover's forehead she delivered a small kiss to her wife's nose before hearing the doorbell. Waking wearily down stairs she looked through the peephole to see Youko dressed in regular attire opening the door she let the doctor in.

"Hey I got here as soon as I could so what's her condition now," said Youko heading up stairs to where Shizuru slept.

"For the most part I'm blessed to know that she hasn't stopped breathing she still has a high fever that I was trying to break before you got here but I couldn't."

"It's alright I'm just happy that you're a little better about these things remember the first time Shizuru passed out."

Natsuki felt an oncoming blush come to her cheeks as recalled the ongoing memory that was filled with strong lustful sensations.

_**Flashback…three years ago**_

_Shizuru continued pumping her large cock into her lover's tight hole as Natsuki's moans dared to bring her to ecstasy that she so badly needed._

"_N-Natsuki…f-fuck me harder," grunted Shizuru between clenched teeth. The emerald eyed woman rode her lover's large hard cock faster while squeezing Shizuru's nipples. Feeling the thick hard cock squeeze another inch stretching out her folds Natsuki held on to the head board as her lover decided to pound faster into her core._

"_Oh…yes fuck yeah Shizuru pump faster!"_

"_I'm…going to…cum…where do you want it baby! Where do you want it?"_

"_I want it in me I want you're hot cum!"_

"_Ahhh N-Natsuki!"_

"_S-Shizuru…baby ahhh!"_

_Soon Natsuki collapsed in her lovers arms both there moist erect nipples crushing against each in an intimate yet loving kiss. Natsuki soon felt her lover's once stiff large cock go limp within her pussy Natsuki's inner walls clench almost painfully to its original form._

"_That was…wow Shizuru," said Natsuki mumbling into her lover's neck. _

"…"

"_Shizuru are you alright," asked Natsuki lifting her head from her lover's neck. Knowing that her lover was always last to fall to sleep after their love making panic arose in Natsuki's form as she shook her lover._

"_Shizuru baby please open your eyes," said Natsuki now panicking and lightly slapping her lovers face. After getting no response Natsuki was in tears going over to the phone she called 911 in hopes to get her lover back._

_**Present day…**_

"You know what I still wonder to this day how you knew that Shizuru was in danger could it be motherly instinct or perhaps lovers instinct," said Youko in a teasing tone. Natsuki blushed at her friend and doctors joke glaring lightly at her lover's doctor and friend.

"Would you just give Shizuru the damn shot already so I can see what's going on," said Natsuki looking away with a blush.

"Alright, alright," said Youko taking a light small bottle as well as a fresh wrapped needle that was in the package. After rubbing Shizuru's arm with alcohol and setting up the shot she injected the clear liquid into the crimson-eyed woman's blood stream.

"She should be waking up in an hour or so I hope you cooked a large dinner for her."

"Come on its Shizuru we are talking about of coarse I'm going to cook a large dinner for her," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Well as long as you know then it's fine but I suggest that you talk to her because she looks like she's going through a lot of stress. Also too I have to ask you one very important question Natsuki."

The emerald-eyed woman looked into the serious yet deadly eyes of Youko Natsuki gut clenched in nervousness at the heaviness of the conversation.

"Has Shizuru been off and on her medication?" Natsuki swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she knew the answer to the slightly angry doctor's question. Looking away Natsuki's green-eyes looked down to the wooden floor in guilt.

"Aw come on Natsuki I told both of you Shizuru cannot be on and off the medication sporadically it's not good for her health or hormones."

"Ara, ara no need to be angry most of it is my fault," said Shizuru with one eye open and the other closed while trying to lift up her head from the white pillow. Taking a deep breath she pinched the bridge of her nose before walking over and putting her back hand on top of Shizuru's head before lightly smacking it.

"Ouch what did I do?"

"You know what you did Shizuru now remember what I talked to you about its becoming time that you find out where you stand when it comes to your condition."

"What is it that she's talking about Shizuru," said Natsuki with worry. Sitting up and sighing before looking up with soft yet guilty ridden crimson-iris.

"A while back Youko suggested that I get sexual reassignment surgery instead of taking medication she was worried about my health both physically and mentally."

"So you were never planning on telling me? What about my opinion Shizuru I love you the way you are!"

"I love the way I am too Natsuki but I just wanted to let you know this without getting mad at me I had every intention of telling you."

"So w-what do you want to do Shizuru," said Natsuki with a small tear trailing down her cheek.

"I want to stay the way I am I really love the way I am," said Shizuru with a small smile. Natsuki could tell that Shizuru wasn't comfortable with her answer walking over and grabbing her lovers hand crimson met emerald.

"Shizuru what's wrong I know your lying about something now tell me what is it** you **want?"

"It's just that I was thinking if I should get the sexual reassignment surgery done I mean we were talking about kids. I know that you said you were going to wait but what if the time comes and I'm still like this and my children hate me because of what I am…I'm really scared Natsuki so scared."

Wrapping her arms around the sobbing Shizuru Natsuki rocked her lover back and forth until her tears stopped. Burying her nose into her lover's lavender scented shampoo her heartbeat slowed down with her lovers kissing her neck.

"Now look at me Shizuru I know that it's up to you but I want you to know that I don't want you to change I love you the way you are. I want you to stay this way please Shizuru I want you to stay as yourself I would die if you weren't yourself but if this condition is weighing you down and if you…really want to change then I'll…support you."

"Natsuki I love you so much and I want to let you know that I will stay as I am now and I will change nothing I will work together with you for the future of us and our children." Jumping in her lovers arms and knocking Shizuru back Natsuki smiled as she kissed her lover's lips.

"Humph…"

The two broke apart quickly as they forgot that the doctor was in the room watching the whole displayed looking up with a small guilty small she bowed at the couple.

"I'm sorry Fujino-sama for causing you this pain I had no idea when I suggested this to you it would cause you or the lady any pain both emotionally."

"No your fine Youko I know you have listened to me in the past about my worries and you only expressed your solution to what you thought was right for me," said Shizuru with a smile.

"But still I…"

"I think you should let Shizuru win on this one Youko don't worry you haven't done anything wrong so you can stop bowing now," said Natsuki with a ridiculous smile.

"So have you decided on if you are to continue with taking the medication," asked Youko with a nervous smile.

"Ara I think that I will continue because there is much that Natsuki and I have to talk about but first I would like to have you for dinner with us to show my thanks. Natsuki you wouldn't mind if we had the doctor for dinner darling?"

"No I don't mind let me just go to the store and pick up a few things is Katsudon good for tonight you two?"

"Yes it is fine," said Youko giving a slight bow.

"Ahhh honey can we invite Chie and Aoi over I mean it's been awhile since we have had dinner." Putting her hand her chin in a thinking pose while balancing her lover on her lap she smiled at the emerald-eyed woman.

"I don't see a problem with that at all and remember what I told you Natsuki this is your house you don't need to confirm everything with me," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I know but I rather give you your respect," said Natsuki before hopping off her lovers lap. Hearing the grumbling in her lover's stomach she looked at the blush across Shizuru's face.

"Don't worry honey I made you two big sandwiches they are in the fridge if you want them doctor I trust you that you can watch Shizuru?"

"Yes I will do my best."

"Ara what about me I can take care of myself," stated Shizuru with a pout.

"Well I tell you this Shizuru if you can phone Aoi and Chie to see if they can come over then I will trust you to take care of yourself."

"Ok please hurry back before I miss you my darling wife," said Shizuru with a confirmed honest smile.

"I will try my best."

After hearing the front door slam Shizuru and Youko looked at each other in silence before the younger woman spoke.

"Ara I know this can be sort of awkward being in our bedroom lets go to the living room I do have a task that my wife appointed me to," said Shizuru getting up from the bed. Walking down the hallway the brown-eyed doctor spoke.

"You seem to have a very devoted wife Shizuru."

"Yes I do she's all I have," said Shizuru looking in the distance with love in her eyes.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki looked as she grabbed one more ingredient for the meal that she was preparing for her loved ones. Excited about the night Natsuki couldn't help but feel released by her lover's confession not looking where she was going she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of metal baskets bumping.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going," said Natsuki with her head down not looking at the person she bumped into. Soon a slightly evil laugh made its way towards the emerald-eyed woman's ears trying to pin point the laugh she looked up to see a familiar and hated face

"Well if it isn't Natsuki Kuga."

Only Natsuki could glare and state one word into her head as she gave an ice cold look towards the woman in front of her.

_Kanami!_

* * *

_**AN: hey ppl please read, review enjoy the story folks.**_

_**Preview:**__ "What do you want Kanami?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	8. Blazed with Desire Part 2

_**AN: Here's an eight installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

**Last time: **_Kanami!_

Natsuki looked that the woman in front of her with hatred in her green furious irises knowing that she could not break her oath to Shizuru or her family she did something she never expected to do she spoke to her enemy.

"So how are you and the freak doing?"

"What do you want Kanami?"

"Oh I don't want anything." Walking to the cereal that was stacked against the shelves she picked out a brand of lucky charms before tossing them into Natsuki's cart before once again speaking.

"Well that's a lie actually what I meant to say is I don't want anything but to ruin your lives!"

"You can try but you're out of luck Kanami by the way how's your nose," said Natsuki with an angry smile. Kanami's snarl turned deadly as she looked blazingly at the woman before her stepping closer towards the younger woman to where her mouth was upon the cobalt haired woman's ear.

"You'll be surprised at what plastic surgery can do you may be able to punch me but I'm going to tell you this I have bigger forces backing me now. Do you have any children Kuga?"

Backing away from the woman's ear Kanami laughed a dangerous yet even form of laughter before turning her cart to walk away. "I trust that we will being each other again Natsuki have a good day," said Kanami with a smile before walking away.

Gripping the cart with all her might Natsuki glared at the back of the woman's head wishing it to explode in a bloody mess. Doing the only thing that she could do she walked out of the store leaving the basket full of food in the aisle that it was stationed in.

_Shizuru…I have to protect Shizuru!_

**Meanwhile…**

"Ara where's my Natsuki I'm hungry," said Shizuru who was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach in hungry motion.

"Your still hungry Natsuki literally made you a sub," said Youko ridiculously. Shizuru perked up at the sound of the door opening jumping up and hopping over the couch Shizuru ran towards the door to greet her cobalt-haired wife.

"Ara how's my Natsuki are you done with the shop-"

All the air was knocked out of her body as she fell backwards on the floor along with Natsuki in her arms safe in her arms from the impact.

"N-Natsuki are you going to alright w-what happened," stuttered the crimson-eyed woman. Natsuki fisted her hands into the older woman's shirt Shizuru looked in panic as she could tell her lover was in some kind of turmoil. Shizuru could feel the cool beads of sweat drip of her lover's brow and on to her shirt.

"I-I saw her."

"Huh you saw who?"

"H-Her I saw Kanami she was there at the store." Shizuru looked into her lover's eyes to see fear and terror as well as unrivaled anger that haven't reawakened in four years. Lifting her lover into her arms she carried Natsuki bridal style towards the couch that Youko once sat on.

"Natsuki, what's wrong did something happen?"

"It's nothing Youko I…I just ran into someone."

"I'm sure it's more than that Natsuki I know this maybe wrong but I heard what you said in the hallway and I watched how Shizuru acted now who's Kanami and why is she bothering you?"

Shizuru and Natsuki took their time to explain the events of four years ago leading all the way up to the present and the current situation much to Natsuki's cluelessness.

"Shizuru is Kanami the reason why you have been working hard," asked Natsuki with worry. Emerald-eyes watched as she saw her tawny-haired lover nod.

"I didn't want to worry Natsuki but I guess I did kannin na."

"Zuru you shouldn't do things like that my duty as your wife is to prevent you from worrying about work and providing a place for you to relax not see you pass out on yourself."

"I know Natsuki but I didn't want to disturb you with my problems and I know how Kanami makes you feel," said Shizuru with a small smile.

"I don't care still tell me Shizuru."

"I know your right Natsuki I shouldn't have done that and I won't do it again," said Shizuru looking down with her band covering her eyes.

"Now the bigger problem to handle is Kanami she's getting far too close for comfort," said a familiar voice. Natsuki and Youko jumped at the voice that came from beyond the glass sliding door leading to the back yard. Natsuki and Youko screamed as Chie's face was smudged against the glass distorting her face in a creepy manner.

"Ara I forgot you were there Chie kannin na."

"You knew she was there all along Shizuru?"

"Hai," said Shizuru with a simple smile before getting up to let the dark-haired woman in along with a smiling Aoi.

"Why doesn't that surprise me after four years of marriage you always seem to catch on to things faster than me or you always seem to just know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my Natsuki."

"Yeah sure well how about you do the introductions and then I'll get dinner…uh oh."

"Uh oh what," asked Aoi with concern.

"I forgot all the dinner supplies at the store," said Natsuki with comical tears.

"It alright Natsuki we can order pizza I have been craving it," said Aoi with a light smile. "Yeah pizza sounds great it's been a while since I have pizza, "said Chie.

"Ara it seems everyone is in agreement with pizza," asked Shizuru. Smiling a light smile Natsuki looked up to the smiling faces of her growing friends.

"Ok I guess pizza it is," said the cobalt-haired woman.

Soon after the pizza was served and the introductions were made Natsuki and Shizuru were happy to see that everyone had got along. Chie and Aoi looked both equally interested to learn about Shizuru's condition from a doctor's perspective.

"Wow Shizuru I can't believe all of that happened to you must be super strong," said Aoi with a smile. Having a small blush on her cheeks Shizuru scratched her chin in a nervous habit.

"Ookini Aoi I don't think I'm that strong actually Natsuki is well trained in the marital arts then I am she has had to save me on more than one occasion."

"No way really if so when you saw Kanami how come you didn't punch her lights out?"

"Well I don't believe in senseless violence Chie unless Shizuru is involved in it of course."

"If you want my opinion I think you should punch her lights out just the other day the wench's company tried to buy our steel exchange from under us," said the charcoal-haired woman.

"Yes and I hear they are trying to get into pharmaceutics too," said Youko.

"Whoa new information do you mind telling me more," said Chie taking out a pen and a small notebook.

After telling all that she knew Youko was full and all the information was collected Youko soon found herself leaving along with the soon to be parents.

"Ara well it seems like we have some interesting friends now don't we?" said Shizuru with a smile.

"We do I'm just happy to know that they are all on your side it really helps so I won't worry as much," said Natsuki putting up the last dish. Walking up and hugging her lover from behind she noticed the time and smiled to herself before lightly kissing her lovers neck.

"Happy birthday my Natsuki I love you."

Emerald-eyes widened at the romantic words that were whispered to her leaning back into her lovers embrace she could smell a wisp of garlic and mint that lingered off her wife's breath.

"I swear to you that I will not let Kanami hurt you so please trust me to take care of you."

"I trust you and I love you so much my heart can't take it I find myself missing my own heart beat when you're not around," said Natsuki closing her eyes as she let the tawny-haired woman lick and nip her neck. Taking her larger hands upwards towards Natsuki's breast she cupped the firm yet small mounds into her hands making Natsuki wail out in a moan.

"S-Shizuru…ahhh…"

"Shhhh don't worry Natsuki let me take care of everything tonight I think it's time that I showed you what I have been working on I just hope you like it."

Letting Natsuki lead the way while Shizuru still had her arms wrapped around her waist the both walked upstairs in one motion both with smiles and heavy descriptions of lust raging within their bodies. Soon the two found there selves staring at the locked white door looking at the door and noticing there was a lock on it she turned around in her wives embrace.

"Ara I put a lock on the door this room isn't exactly what you would call PG rated," said Shizuru before dangling a small gold key in front of Natsuki emeralds.

Taking the key out of her wife's hand she turned around and unlocked the door as soon as she pushed the door open. Her eyes went wide and wetness flowed down her legs licking her lips she stared at the room before her with a nervousness and excitement in the pit of her gut.

* * *

_**AN: well I'm going to end this chapter here I know its short but I had a lot of thinking that I was doing as well as I thought I was going to be a mother. But it turns out I'm not Hehe well all I can tell you is the next chapter is going to be full of juicy goodness as well as drama that is to come.**_ _**Sorry for the bad English Its my cramps that's stopping me.**_

_**Preview:**__ "You are one bad girl Shizuru," said Natsuki seductively whispering in her lover's ear._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	9. Ignite Part 1

_**AN: Here's a ninth installment chapter please enjoy there will be definitions for certain things. I will be putting to use in this chapter it's a part two scene so all you Yuri and lemon fanatics hold on to your seats.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning lemon ahead***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

**Horse/spanking bench:** Is a piece of furniture used to position a spanking on, with or without restraints.

**Cock ring:** is a ring that is placed around a person's penis, usually at the base, primarily to slow the flow of blood from the erect penile tissue, thus maintaining erection for a much longer period.

**Bondage swing:** Where a bound person is hung from one or more overhead suspension points.

* * *

Natsuki looked wide at the site before her she was in her own world of lust filled passions as she looked at the room before her Shizuru took the opportunity to squeeze her lover rock hard nipples with her fingers. Wishing that her lover would express herself she licked the shell of Natsuki's ear before speaking.

"So how does my Natsuki think it is it to her standards?"

"Ahhh Shizuru yes it is…but how did you know?"

"Ara I did some research on my own you know Natsuki should always lock her computer I saw all those sex sites you went on and everyone of those videos you downloaded had a room like this."

"So you decided to build me a sex room," said Natsuki walking into the room and tinkering with the leather swing set.

"Ara yes I did I know how much you love role-playing," said Shizuru walking up once again to embrace her lover and squeezing her wife's nipples as well grinding her hard cock into Natsuki's ass.

"What is it you want me to do Shizuru?"

"It's your birthday so I should be at your command my Nat-su-ki," said Shizuru grinding harder. Natsuki sharply sucked in a whip of breath as she felt the pulsating member on her backside.

"Ok I have one command," said Natsuki in a breathless voice.

"Yes what is it my Natsuki?"

"Let me be with you," said the cobalt-haired woman turning around to grab the sides of her lovers face and delivered a gentle kiss.

"Ara I am always with you my Natsuki."

"I know that's why I want to feel you in me I don't just want sex from you I want more than that for tonight. What I'm saying is I want you to make love to me tonight Shizuru but, for now I want to play a little while with you."

The tawny-haired woman could not denied such passionate request from her lover kissing her lover with all of the love she had in her heart Shizuru let herself submit to the will of her lover. Natsuki gained more of the reign as she slipped her tongue into her the tawny-haired woman's cavern she called a mouth. Letting her tongue mold itself against the roof of her lovers mouth she moved her lips hungrily against Shizuru's taking the time to gain the upper hand on the submissive Kyoto-born futanari Natsuki's hand smoothly slid down to the bulge in Shizuru's grey sweats.

"You know I love it when you wear sweats Shizuru," said Natsuki after breaking apart for air. The two were breathing heavily on top of each other's lips while looking lustfully into each other's eyes.

"I bet you do love it when I love sweats because you know ninety percent of the time I wear no underwear and it's an easy grab for you," said Shizuru looking as if she was recalling a fond memory.

"Damn right it's an easy grab as well I works for quickies when your off and I have to go to the office but as for now you are to be punished," said Natsuki with an aggressive look in her emeralds.

"Can I ask why I am being punished?"

"You are one bad girl Shizuru," said Natsuki seductively whispering in her lover's ear.

"Ara I don't see how that justifies for punishment," said Shizuru in a smug tone as if to try her lover's patience. Knowing that her lover was assuming her role Natsuki gave a small smile before taking her lovers chin and grabbing it roughly. Natsuki looked fiercely in to her lover's eyes watching for any sign of uncomfortably sensing there was none she continued.

"Since you want to make smart ass comments like that I will make sure your punishment is received in the harshest of manners." Rolling her crimson-eyes Shizuru looked as if she was a cocky teenager with nothing to lose admiring her lovers boyishly good looks Natsuki held back her need and resumed her role.

"Oh I see you still want to be a smart ass you're going to resume the position **now**," said Natsuki grabbing her lover's upper arm roughly to let her know she was in character but gently enough to know that Shizuru had the power to stop her anytime. With emerald eyes scanning over to the horse that was in positioned in front of a large mirror and well to the right sat a medium sized bed she dragged the weakened tawny-haired woman.

Putting the woman chest first on to the horse Natsuki smiled at her work as she looked to see her lover's covered ass in front of her. Looking in the corner of her eye Natsuki noticed that there was a video camera as well as all black dresser near it in which Natsuki was sure to find what she was looking for. Knowing that her lover was a glutton for punishment the emerald-eyed woman hooked her fingers on the edges of her lovers grey sweat pants she pulled the material down around her lover's ankles.

"Now smartass I'm going to go over and turn on that camera and get my tools so I can administer punishment on your ass."

The tawny-haired woman shook in pleasure at her lovers need to dominate her Shizuru smiled to her herself as she looked in the mirror. Never in a million years had she suspected her lover to have the ability to dominate her and never had Shizuru felt so desperate to comply. Feeling her cock raise with anticipation Shizuru laid there as she watched her lover shed her clothes and changed. Natsuki looked at her lover's selection for her and she smiled at her lover's taste Natsuki changed into a black rubber corset with red lined trim and a pair of matching black underwear with red trim. Sitting down and putting on latex thigh-high stockings complete with heels with a pair of leather gauntlets and a small choker she was ready to go.

Looking into the dresser Natsuki noticed the amount of toys that her lover bought one toy she spotted and smiled taking the toy as well as the outfit that Shizuru had provided she walked over to the exposed Shizuru.

"What happened to that "punishment" you were going to give me," said Shizuru in a mocking tone.

"Don't worry you little shit I'm going to give you a punishment but until then stand up and turn around and face me," said Natsuki with a dominate look. Once standing up Shizuru looked to see her lovers face soften knowing that Natsuki was out of her role she turned and kissed her lover.

"Ara what a prequel that was for tonight's events," said Shizuru with a smile before stepping out of grey sweats that were on the ground. Walking over towards the lowered bed that contained all black sheets and covers Shizuru grabbed the clothes that Natsuki placed for her. Taking off her shirt and bra Shizuru changed into a pair of leather chaps that showed nothing but her ass and painfully erect cock.

"I'm sorry if I didn't warn you about this I'm sure this is a shock for you," said Natsuki sitting down beside her lover with her hands in her lap. Bending down to put on a pair of leather boots Shizuru looked to her lover with a smile before pinching her lover's cheek playfully.

"Ara do not be sorry Natsuki I knew that you were acting the whole time and I trust that you would never do anything to hurt me. I also realized you stopped so you talk to me before doing this," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Yes well as you know and have researched this is my biggest fantasy but I want to know how you feel about this before we decide if we want to continue or stop."

"I'm fine with it I mean I have read about this before I even decided to build this room I know our communication is good sexually you did all that the websites and books said you should do. So all there is now to do is set up a safety word," said Shizuru taking the small vibrating cock ring and sliding it down the length of her ten inch monster she called a cock.

"So what kind of word do you want to use for a safety word I mean it has to be something that we would never use in bed," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara what would we never say in bed," said Shizuru looking hard at the wooden floor.

"I know…"

"Yes Natsuki have you came up with a word?"

"Yeah how about we use the word pineapples," said Natsuki with a smile. Shizuru looked with a smile of her own as she knew that she was always within the cobalt-haired woman's thoughts.

"I think that would be a good word," said Shizuru with a smile.

"I think so too also I remember you're allergic to pineapples and it's a word that is way too random to say during sex," said Natsuki with a giggle.

"Ok then pineapples it is then," said Shizuru before sliding on the last armband collar. Looking at her lover's attire Natsuki felt her inner dominance rise up once again as well as the flood within her underwear began to take action. Taking the remote to the vibrating cock ring that Shizuru now sported she turned the frequency on earning a pleasurable yet warm sensation in her cock.

"Now did I tell you to not talk to me as if you're my equal," said Natsuki looking with a dead cold ice glare. Once again coming into her role of hazed lust Shizuru began to rub the tip of her cock as her lover dominated her with her words. Abruptly standing up and throwing the tawny-haired woman into an instant shock Shizuru found herself once again leaned over on the black leather horse. "I didn't tell you to touch my cock," said Natsuki with a smirk at her possessiveness over her lovers personal. Taking out a leather paddle Natsuki smacked the rubble leathered paddle against her hand earning a loud smack Shizuru's body jumped at the loud smack that seemed to excite her.

"Now I want you to tell me who is your mistress," said Natsuki darkly before loading the paddle back in preparation to smack her lover's ass.

"I have a mistress I didn't know is that for old ladies," said Shizuru using her boyish smug smirk to test her lover. Lowering the paddle Natsuki glared at her lover Shizuru could see the anger in her lover's eyes and she felt hypnotized by it.

"Yes you do now say it," said Natsuki pulling her lovers hair in an almost painful yet pleasurable manner.

"N-No," grunted Shizuru between clenched teeth. Roughly letting go of the tawny-locks Natsuki moved back to stare at the behind before loading back the paddle to deliver a loud smack.

"Ahhh fuck stop it hurts!"

Natsuki was about to give into her lovers request but she looked into the mirror to see that her lover was playing the role that she so gracefully accepted. Getting back into her role the emerald-eyed woman pulled back again and delivered a whack again as well as another series of hard whacks smiling at her work she looked at her lover's cherry colored ass. Leaning over and resting her body on her lovers back while taking her hand and rubbing it softly against her ass. Licking the shell of her lover's ear in a perverse lust that flowed through her veins Natsuki drew breath as though to cause her lover to tremble

"Now I'm going to ask again who is your mistress," asked Natsuki in dark tone.

"It's…"

Smack!

"I-it's…please stop!"

"No I don't feel like it now you have just pissed me off more!"

Smack!

"I-It's you! You're my mistress!"

Smack!

"Mistress what…"

"Mistress Natsuki."

Pausing midway of delivering a smack she noticed light streams of tears trail down her lovers cheeks knowing that her lover was brought to a certain climax she inwardly smiled but she naturally felt of heart weep. Finding her voice to speak as well as the internal strength that was within her, Natsuki set the paddle of the side of the bed and leaned over to give her lover a sweet small kiss on her ear.

"Let's move to the swing now," said Natsuki in a gentle yet firm voice that displayed confidence.

* * *

_**An: well that's part two just recently as I was writing this I decided to spilt this dirty web of tales into two parts there will be a lot of lust and bondage as for a reviewer by the name of Hallzone damn right I'm a pervert an I enjoy every moment of this sexual story it's all my wildest fantasies come to life. As I'm said people there is one more part to this these chapters and it shall be more ideals to come as well as the plot of Tomoe and Kanami.**_

_**Preview: **__"Ahhh mistress….so good mistress so fucking good."_

**Textgirl **

**Out**


	10. Ignite Part 2

_**AN: Here's a tenth installment chapter please enjoy there will be definitions for certain things. I will be putting to use in this chapter it's a part two scene so all you Yuri and lemon fanatics hold on to your seats.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning lemon ahead***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

**Horse/spanking bench:** Is a piece of furniture used to position a spanking on, with or without restraints.

**Cock ring: **Is a ring that is placed around a person's penis, usually at the base, primarily to slow the flow of blood from the erect penile tissue, thus maintaining erection for a much longer period.

**Bondage swing:** Where a bound person is hung from one or more overhead suspension points.

**Crop: **A spanking tool.

* * *

Shizuru loved every min of sexual embarrassment that her lover was giving for the crimson-eyed woman it took her back to the time when she first discovered her lover's small fetish. It was easy to say that she was in shock at her lovers need to dominate and she could see herself being a part of it. But, soon it occurred to her that her wife's timid nature was a cover up for her true dark intentions could be expressed smiling to herself she took it upon herself to research all she knew about her wife's strange fetish. Finding all of the answers she needed she proceeded with her plan to give her lover what she needed so here she was now six months later with her wife in their own pleasurable state.

"Now get on your knees your mistress commands it," said Natsuki pushing her lover down on her shoulders to where she was on her knees.

Walking over to the dresser once again Natsuki pulled out a collar with a long chain as a crop setting the camera on Natsuki strolled over towards the painfully erect Shizuru. With the vibrating cock ring in place on her cock the red-eyed futanari thought she was going to bust anytime if she did not get any relief.

"Now you little ass I'm going to put this on you and your doing to obey if not then you will be spanked is that understood?" After stating her terms Natsuki to the crop and gently and painfully rubbed it along Shizuru's long length.

"Y-Yes mistress."

Natsuki put the collar on her lover her mind rising with excitement of the fact that she wanted to humiliate her lover. Knowing that public humiliation was the last thing on her mind she was in fear as to bring up this new form of sex to her lover without being looked down upon. It was to her surprise that her lover beat her to the punch using her birthday to present that she knew of her lustful yet dominate desires still till today it surprised the younger woman that her wife always knew what she wanted and needed.

"Is there anything wrong mistress," said Shizuru in an obedient tone. Natsuki could see that her wife was playing the role but the concern in her eyes told her otherwise.

"I'm fine slave now you're going to do something for me," said Natsuki quickly recovering her role.

"What is it that you want me to do my mistress?"

Walking over with chain in hand leading Shizuru along the way Natsuki sat on the swing. Putting each leg behind the chain that hung the swing from the ceiling Natsuki exposed herself to the older woman. Looking and licking her lips Shizuru walked on both knees towards the prize as soon as her nose reached Natsuki's clothed wet pussy a loud pleasurable but painful smack was deliver to her back by her cobalt-haired wife.

"Did I say you can eat now?"

"N-No mistress I…I j-just thought you…"

Smack!

"You just thought what because I expose how wet I am to you that you can do whatever you like! Is that what you thought?"

Smack!

"Kannin na mistress," yelled out the tawny haired woman.

"Oh you're sorry alright back away I'm going to administer your punishment right now," said Natsuki in an ice cold tone. Shizuru did as she was told and backed up to the position that she was once in. Looking to see what her wife had in store for her she saw her lover take her free hand as well as her other hand and she moved her soaking wet panties to the side to reveal herself.

"Now since you have no self-control I'm going to teach you some now get over here." Doing as she was told again Shizuru crawled over to where she was face to face with her lover's pussy lips that oozed with wetness that made its way on the swing. Licking her lips Shizuru looked up as if she was begging for the command to drive her tongue into her wife's core.

"Now I want you to lick me and when I stay stop you better stop," said Natsuki pulling the chain bringing the tawny-haired woman's face into her pussy.

"Now you're going to eat me for thirty seconds every time you go a second longer or less you will be punished now do it!"

Shizuru's mouth came alive with flavor as she took the first lick of her lover looking up in an amazement as the wetness that her lover produced she smiled a little. Taking the time to enjoy herself Natsuki held her head back as it rested on the swing holding on to the chains that where beside her head she looked up to see Shizuru eating her in the most slowest of manners.

"Oh S-Shizuru I'm going to extend the time j-just fucking eat me!"

Pushing her lovers head into her pussy Shizuru did as she was told taking her hands and placing the on each of her lovers thighs she ate hungrily. Natsuki's clit swelled up at her lovers tongue knowing that her lover enjoyed this part of their love making the most she decided to go easy on her lover. Looking at everything her lover was doing Natsuki was turned on beyond her comprehension looking at her lovers strong muscular arms as they flexed as her lover moved her whole body and tongue up and down her clit. Knowing that her lover needed unleash her cum into her tight awaiting hole she painfully and slowly called the tawny-haired woman to a stop.

"S-Stop Shizuru," said Natsuki with a deep moan. Not wanting to stop the crimson-eyed woman licked her lover's pussy faster sticking her tongue out she proceeded to tongue fuck her lover's wet pussy hole with her tongue. Reaching deeply in her lovers cunt Shizuru swished her head sided to side earning for heightened pleasure from the cobalt-haired woman.

"Stop this Shizuru else I'm going ahhh…deeper," said Natsuki taking her hand to reach for Shizuru's tawny-locks. Smacking the intruding hand away Natsuki fell back as her knuckles turned white as she heard on to the chains for dear life.

"S-Shizuru ahhh…fuck!"

Soon a glob of fluid came gushing forth from her pussy Shizuru still paid her wife's climax no heed as continued to lick wanting nothing more to close her legs on the side of her lovers head she realized she couldn't due to the fact that they laid behind the chains. Feeling that she could take no more pleasure from her lover Natsuki said the only word that would stop her lover's conquest on her wet pussy walls.

"Ahhh p-pineapples...s-stop Shizuru," shouted a climaxed Natsuki.

As soon as that word was uttered Shizuru quickly pulled her tongue out as resumed her position as her wife not her slave. Watching her lover recover from her orgasm that she had inflicted on her Shizuru looked into emerald-irises ignoring her own needs she looked at Natsuki with concern. Standing up Shizuru could feel the rattling of the chain that connected with her neck rattle it felt almost heavy to the older woman. Once up Shizuru could take no more as she began to position her cock on her lover's clit.

"S-Shizuru…what are you…please at least let me suck you off."

"Mistress I'm sorry but I need to…cum K-Kannin na," sputtered the lust hazed crimson-eyed woman. Natsuki could feel her lover's hardness as she felt her clit swell up again at her lover's actions with her cock. Smiling at her wife's desperate need to fuck her Natsuki delivered a cocky smirk before speaking once again.

"You know if you fuck me now you will be punished in the future," said Natsuki licking her lips seductively.

"I…know but that is a punishment I gladly willing to take, "said the crimson-eyed futanari with a smile. No more words were exchanged as Shizuru forcefully plunged her cock into her lovers awaiting hole of wet sticky hot lust. Once in her lover Shizuru made no spared no effort to make her presence known and pounded into her lover's pussy. Using the swing to move back and forth to gain more speed Natsuki moaned in lust filled pleasure as her lover took her to new heights.

"Ahhh…zuru f-fuck me…you're so good with that cock!" Burying her head into her lover's neck as Natsuki pulled down the chain that connected around her neck downwards Shizuru nipped at her lover's neck.

"NNN-Natsuki…ugh…," said Shizuru in the crook of her lovers neck. Pumping harder and faster then she could go Shizuru tried her best to hold off the orgasm that her wife's tightened folds were trying to create for her. Plunging herself deep within her lovers walls she did her best to fight off the reaching orgasm that threatened to hit. Both of their perky hard nipples rubbed against each other as they connected almost painfully from the friction they both created.

"T-This feels so good Shizuru!"

"Ahhh mistress…so good mistress, so fucking good."

Giving out shortened thrusts Natsuki could feel that her lover was soon ready just as she was looking holding her lovers head down and wrapping her legs tighter around her lovers she started to feel her peak arise. Holding on to the chains above her as tightly as she could Natsuki soon felt a damn within her womb explode as she silently and soundly reached an orgasm. The crimson-eyed woman let herself go as she felt Natsuki's pussy wall clench and contract around her cock looking to see a rush of fluids come from her lover's pussy Shizuru smirked at her work.

"D-Did I do good mistress?"

"You did well my slave you did well," said Natsuki with lidded eyes. Knowing that her lover soon was going to reach sleep while still connected in her wife's pussy Natsuki wrapped her arms and legs around her lover while she lifted her wife up unto the black bed. Setting both of them down Shizuru reluctantly pulled out of her lover and weakly stood up walking over to the corner where the camera was placed Shizuru turned off the device and removed her leather chaps as well as boots.

"Ara does my birthday girl want me to help her remove her clothes," asked Shizuru. Nodding her head Natsuki watched as Shizuru walked towards her lover in all of her naked glory once at the bed she proceeded to remove all of the articles of clothing. Once everything was removed the crimson-eyed woman looked at her wife swollen clit wanting nothing more than to lick up her wife's calling juices she decided that it was best for her lover to sleep.

Setting her lover on top of her chest Shizuru held her lover close while whispering sweet nothings in to her wife's ear and kissing her wife to sleep.

"Good night Shizuru and thank you," said Natsuki with a sleepy smile.

"Good night my Natsuki and happy birthday."

Covering the covers over there forms the both fell into desirable sleep that both called to their bodies as the day began for them. As well as others around the couple.

* * *

_**AN: Well that tour de France is over now we can get to the plot now but I felt that I had to write this because what can I say I love sex mostly Futa sex but moving on in later chapters there will be more sex but for right now we will focus on the plot. As for now we are going to take a look into some dangerous territory that I hate writing about and you'll see as later chapter's progress.**_

_**Preview: **__"This meeting is now about to commence."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	11. Heat Part 1

_**AN: Here's an eleventh installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked as she watched her wife shaved looking at her wife with dreamy eyes wishing that her wife's facial hair did not have to go Natsuki sighed in depression for the fourth time.

"Ara it's not so bad Natsuki I know you want me to keep it but I don't think the board members would understand it," said Shizuru shaving under her chin.

"But can't you make them understand I mean you're the boss right," asked Natsuki childishly. Laughing at her wife's childish protest Shizuru could see that their future child would indeed act the same way.

"Technically love I'm not their boss I'm the boss's daughter so I have no authority to fire them but I have the ability to suspend them."

"Well I still think you should tell them about your condition and make them understand they know something's up you wear men's suits that look great on you by the way," said Natsuki with a pout. After washing off the bits of shaving cream on her face Shizuru ran up and hugged her wife.

"Ara what's with all this childish banter today my Natsuki?"

"It's nothing I just get a little upset sometimes people and their way of thinking hurts me sometimes specially when it comes to you."

"Is it because of what Kanami said other day?"

Shizuru could tell that the family member was exactly the reason why Natsuki felt as she did. Wanting nothing more than to make love to her wife to sooth her fears Shizuru pulled back.

"Don't worry my suki we have been together since high school and you have accepted me in every way imaginable and I can't thank you enough for that. So please don't listen to her she is no one and no matter what she calls me I know one thing is for sure you will always be there."

"Yes I will I love you," said Natsuki hugging her lover.

"I love you too."

Soon there was a ring at the door bell signaling them both out of their married world opening the door Shizuru looked in shock as her mother and Chie stood side by side.

"Ara is that my little boy?"

Soon Shizuru was winded by the older woman jumping on her causing the tawny-haired woman to fall back on to the floor with the older woman.

"Wow this is one hell of a morning," said Chie stepping in the doorway.

"Ara I missed you so much wah!"

Natsuki came down stairs to see her mother in law crying while sitting on her daughter's chest wanting to laugh at this comical banter that her mother-in-law and her wife created the emerald-eyed woman smiled as she came down fully.

"Well if it isn't my mother-in-law Shizuka Fujino."

"No freaking way! You mean to tell me that this is the Shizuka Fujino the legendary master of the flirting it's so epic it's a style!"

"The legendary huh... Chie just exactly what are you talking about," asked Natsuki.

"You don't know Natsuki this woman here is single handily responsible for all lines when it comes to flirting she's a legend!"

"Let me guess Chie you were one of those people that followed her," said the cobalt-haired chemistry worker.

"Damn right I did until Aoi snagged me I followed her technique and mastered my own style by the time I was sixteen I could court any woman into my bed and still can if desired," said Chie with cocky smile.

Soon Chie felt a sharp smack on her head as a chair went flying at her knocking her temporarily unconscious behind her came a smiling yet angry Aoi.

"Hi Natsuki," said the brow-haired woman stepping over her wife's body.

"Nice to see you Aoi so, it looks like our wife's are unconscious for now."

"Yeah it seems that way," said Aoi.

The two looked up to see Shizuka raising her hand as if she was in class waiting to be called on once the two women acknowledged her she spoke.

"Ara does this happen every morning?"

As soon as Chie and Shizuru placed on the couch the two woke up to see there laughing wives as well Shizuka. Shooting up first and running towards the kitchen Shizuru looked to see her mother.

"Shizuru your up, how's my little man doing?"

"Ara I'm fine mother…w-what are you doing here is something wrong," asked Shizuru in a panic.

"Nothing's wrong dear I was just in the area and I haven't seen you two in a while so I thought I would visit."

"Mother…"

"Oh ok I came to see if Natsuki had gotten pregnant ok I swear Shizuru your like your father sometimes you never let me have any fun."

"That depends on your definition of fun mother also no Natsuki isn't pregnant."

"Is that true Natsuki?"

"Yes mother I'm not pregnant me and Shizuru decided to wait," said Natsuki with a small smile.

"Let me guess its Shizuru she's being a big dummy again isn't she?" Laughing at the older woman's tone much to Shizuru's comic displeasure Natsuki smiled before speaking once again.

"No your daughter isn't being a dummy actually it's me that is," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara nonsense dear I had to literally beg Shizuru's father to get me pregnant," these Fujino men so clueless sometimes.

"I don't think it's all Fujino men I mean my wife Chie is like that too clueless until you give her a hint and a major hint at that," said Aoi with a smile.

"Hey I'm here you know mother!"

"I know Shizuru you're here and if I were you I would get going because you have work in the next fifteen minutes, said Shizuka.

"Ara I'm going to be late," said Shizuru tying her tie. The three watched as Shizuru picked up her belongings and then without warning she slung the out cold Chie over her shoulders like she was a sack of potatoes.

"I love you Natsuki I'll see you after work and mother please be good bye Aoi," said Shizuru before heading out the door.

"She's really strong isn't she," said Aoi with a smile.

"Yea she is I remember when me and my daughter started talking again she said that she did some work for a family on a farm for a couple of days while she was protesting."

"Yeah Shizuru told me about that she said there was a lot of hard work," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Oh so were you dating her then Natsuki," asked Aoi with a smile.

"No I wasn't dating Shizuru then. My senior year Shizuru and I started dating then we went to college and by our first semester we were engaged but only for a few months. Then after that we couldn't take anymore and we got married."

"Oh I see so it was a small wedding?"

"Well it was more of a shot gun wedding," said Shizuka with a small pout.

"Huh why would you say that," asked Aoi again.

"It's because Shizuru and I eloped sort of," said Natsuki scratching the back of her head nervously.

**Meanwhile… **

"Ara we just made it," said Shizuru panting for air as Chie and her made their way up the elevator.

"I know I'm glad we made it," said Chie with a smile. Shizuru glared that the charcoal-haired woman before releasing a sigh before concentrating on her heart rate. After recovering Chie noticed that the tawny-haired woman was no longer out of breath and she looked as if she calmly made her way to the office just as she always had done. Once in the office they were approached by Fumino the two looked up to the see the blonde.

"Good morning Fumino," said Shizuru.

"Yes good morning Fujino-sama and Harada-sama would you like to know the agenda for today?"

"Yes that would be good to know," said Shizuru pouring herself another glass of water.

"Well in five minutes you have a meeting with all the head members of the board joining the group today will be Marguerite Inc. and Kanji Inc. Also you have a lunch meeting with your father at one."

"Well now it looks like we are getting ready to head into battle," said Chie with a smirk.

"Ara it's not a battle Chie I think it's a friendly gathering," said Shizuru pulling out a vanilla folder and extracting some of the paper work it contained.

"Whatever you say boss whatever you say."

**Five minutes later meeting room…**

"This meeting is now about to commence." All eight members in the room stayed silent as the elder man made his speech."

"Now as you know I'm Mr. Kanto and it is my job to present new happenings to the broad before Fujino-sama comes in. As you know we have a new member joining the board temporally if you gentlemen and ladies turn your head to meet the owner of Kanji Inc. Ms. Kanami Ittosei."

"Thank you it is an honor to sit with the most powerful heads in of all of Tokyo as well as Japan I promise that even though this a temporally spot I will make sure to work hard for you."

"Ara that is nice to know Ittosei-san I have high expectations for your "work"," said a familiar voice. All men stood up from their seats and bowed as the tawny-haired woman entered the room.

"Thank you Fujino-sama so how's your wife doing," said Kanami with a smirk. Shizuru knew that the younger woman was trying to out her.

"Oh she's fine now I heard you ran into her the other day, "said Shizuru with red piercing eyes.

"Yes we did I had the most interesting talk with her but that's neither here nor there let's get to business shall we."

"Yes agreed," said Tomoe with a lustful smile towards Shizuru. Ignoring the smile Shizuru took her place at the head of the table while Chie and Fumino took place on each side of her chair.

"Ara now what do we have gentlemen," said Shizuru crossing her fingers together her eyes scanning everyone.

"Well Fujino-sama I was recently informed that Ittosei-san and Marguerite-san are doing an appeal for partnership with Fujino Inc. "said Kanto looking at his paper.

"I see…well what's your take on this Mr. Kanto?"

"Well I personally don't know Fujino-sama," said Kanto loosening his tie.

"If you don't know then sit down then," said one member leaning back in his seat while smoking a huge cigar.

"Now there's no need for any roughhousing Mr. Nagasaki I'm sure Mr. Kanto meant no harm in it we have to remember to encourage everyone's opinions."

"Yes you are right Fujino-sama forgive me for my outburst."

"Your forgiven now I shall ask you Mr. Nagasaki what's your take on this appeal," asked Shizuru. Taking a long drag of his cigar he looked towards the younger woman before speaking.

"I think they are not ready for this part of business besides I ju-"

"If I might say something," said Kanami standing up and interrupting with a light glare at the older-man as well as Shizuru.

"Even though Mr. Nagasaki was interrupted I will allow you to speak since you are so passionate," said Shizuru with calculating crimson-irises.

"With I'll do respect but my company as well as Tomoe's we have worked hard for our company building it form the ground up. I don't see why we can't join the board we have generated more money in this past year then some of your companies combined we have delivered far more than other outside companies as well as removing any obstacles. If anyone deserves to be on this board more is me and Tomoe we have a sense of the future and what's right for the company."

"I see…well even though you have made a passionate request I still have no other choice to but to reject your appeal. Also too there is a saying "Those who make money fast are fast to lose it as well." I think that is something you should remember also to there is no substantial evidence that your company has generated any money that has went into Fujino Inc. or any of the other eight companies that we are tied with."

"But…we…ha-"

"I believe Fujino-sama has spoken Kanami you may take your seat," said Mr. Nagasaki with a small smile.

"Yes sir," said the dark-haired woman before sitting down.

_Damn you Shizuru you may have won round one enjoy it because I have far more in store for you._

* * *

_**An: Well I was hoping to get 100 reviews for I made this chapter but I guess I could get it well now I will be focusing more on the plot more since I got that writers block out of my head now lol. Well please enjoy this chapter there will be more to come.**_

_**Preview:**__ "Take my _card_ Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	12. Heat Part 2

_**AN: Here's a twelfth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki sat with Aoi and Shizuka enjoying the time that she had with them. Both after helping Aoi to the table Natsuki sighed and looked at how much time passed between her and the neighbors.

"Ara it seems that she's going to be due any moment now," said Shizuka with a smile.

"She is next week her baby shower is coming up then after that Chie is going to be home with her for the next two weeks I really can't wait."

"That's good to know I mean the joys of motherhood can be so relaxing until the heartburn sets in. So, how's your mother doing?"

"She fine just working as always I'm helping her with some things, but work has been getting in the way so we don't talk as much."

"Oh I see well maybe she can come to the annual charity ball that we are having, "asked Shizuka.

"Well I'll see you know if she's not going to be there she would be in the lab with Duran by her side."

"Excuse me, who's Duran," asked Aoi with a smile.

"Oh he's my dog we grew up together he was a gift before my father died he's really old now, but he ether follows me or my mother around a lot."

"Oh well that dog has the luck of kami with him if he's been alive for that long," said Shizuka with a smile.

"I agree with Shizuka," said Aoi sipping her tea.

Natsuki could feel small bits of bile arise in her throat not wanting to concern her guests she quickly and stealthy composed herself. _I wish this stomach flu wouldn't act up right now._

"Natsuki are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little out of it this morning since everything was rushed along."

_**Meanwhile… **_

"Ah Akimistu it's great to see you."

"Hello Fajita it's been awhile hasn't it."

"Yes it has I see you're here for one of your famous tigers visits."

"Ah so you know about that, but really I'm just here just to talk as well as gather any information about your dear company."

"Oh I see my daughter has been running amuck of sorts I'm very sorry Akimitsu-sama."

"No its fine as you know my daughter has to earn her battle scars in the area of business. I'm sure Shizuru's pride would be hurt if we interfered."

"I see well I guess retirement as rusted me up to the outside ways of the world."

"Don't worry old friend that will soon be my fate," said Akimistu with a small sad smile.

"So will you miss it this entire banter old friend?"

"Yes I will miss it, but I know that it is in good hands with my daughter."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Damn it I can't believe that bitch how could she be so calm about this whole situation I say we expose her," said Kanami pressing the button of the elevator to the next floor.

"No we cannot do that it is not the time yet."

"Look Tomoe I did my end of the bargain now you have to hold up your end. Now's not the time for you to get into these sill love games you have for my cousin!"

Soon Kanami felt her back rough pressed against the elevator wall her body struggling for breath as she tried to pry the fingers wrapped around her neck.

"Now listen here **bitch **I'm in control of this operation and Shizuru will not come to harm is that understood," asked Tomoe before letting go of the struggling Kanami. Gasping for air she looked with deadly furry at the woman before her before struggling to speak.

"You're **going** to regret that."

"You know what Kanami **try me** I have friends in very low places, places so low that they would drag you to hell. Now you going to do exactly what I say and proceed as normal do you hear me."

_**Later afternoon…**_

"My Natsuki I'm home," said Shizuru with a smile. Popping from the kitchen the cobalt-haired woman greeted the older woman with a dazzling smile.

"Your home early Shizuru, so how was work?" Setting her briefcase down as well removing her tie and jacket Shizuru walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Well it was a battle felid no doubt about that Tomoe as well as Kanami wanted into the company this is their third appeal."

"Oh I see so Tomoe and Kanami are working together?"

"It seems that way it's easy to figure out Tomoe's intentions, but what is of concern to me is Kanami intentions. This year they will be at the annual charity ball this year so I have to come with everything I know to fend them off."

"Yeah I mean we have to be careful I don't want you hurt Shizuru," said Natsuki before walking into her lover's arms.

"It's alright Natsuki she's not going to hurt me I promise you that, but you're the one I want safe and I will give up my life in doing so."

"Shizuru please don't say things like that you know how I feel about that."

"I know but I want you to understand what it is I'm trying to tell you."

"Yes I understand…just… be careful."

"I will Natsuki I promise," said Shizuru kissing her lovers head. After a few moments of blissful silence and basking in each other's love Natsuki spoke first.

"So, whens this ball going to be?"

"In a few nights so that means you're going to have to pick out a dress," said Shizuru placing a kiss on her wife forehead.

"I don't think that's necessary Shizuru I can use what's in the closet."

"Take my card Natsuki," said Shizuru with a smile.

Natsuki knew when her wife was definite about something not wanting to argue with her wife she took the card. "You know I'm going to have to pay you back for this."

"Ara I can think of a few ways you can," said Shizuru with an evident bulge in her pants. Pressing up against her lover she encouraged her wife's arousal.

"Oh really now so it seems that someone isn't taking the medication the doctor gave."

"No I'm not which is why I want to talk to you about something it's very important while we are on the subject."

"Sure I'm here for you what is it?"

"I want to tell people about my condition."

"S-Shizuru are you sure I mean this is big and…"

"I know Natsuki, but I want to," said Shizuru with a sad smile.

"No I don't want you to tell them do you know what they will do to you? People will freak out some will laugh others would try to hurt you!" feeling her own anger rise she Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in annoyance.

"Natsuki it's my choice to make I want to go through with this," asked the tawny-haired woman.

"I don't want you to go through with this because I don't want to see you get hurt," said Natsuki her anger rising as well.

"Which is it you want Natsuki just this morning you told me to be myself and tell and now you don't me want to!"

"No it's not that I want…"

"What about what I want goodness you can be so confusing sometimes?"

"It's not about what you want anymore because…"

"Because what Natsuki," questioned Shizuru with anger still in her eyes.

"It because I think I'm pregnant Shizuru you big idiot," shouted Natsuki before running out the door.

* * *

_**AN: I'm back with a vengeance so how do you like the comeback. Well I'm going to say this folks I will be updating this story but the chapters are going to be shorter. I'm saying this in hopes that you could understand as readers I don't mind updating but the chapters are going to be short but that more reading faster for you guys. So read and reviews I hope I haven't lost any of your encouragement.**_

_**Preview: **__"Hey Shizuru what's up come in," said Chie in a worried tone._

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out  
**_


	13. Heat Part 3

_**AN: HEY BIG WARNING PEOPLE I NEED YOU TO GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER CHAPTER AS WELL AS REVIEW. CHAPTER 12 IS NO LONGER A AUTHORS NOTE ITS AREAL CHAPTER SO READ AND REVIEW. Here's a thirteenth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_ _"It because I think I'm pregnant Shizuru you big idiot," shouted Natsuki before running out the door._

* * *

_Natsuki's pregnant my Natsuki I'm going to be…a father have to find Natsuki!_

By the time the tawny-haired woman's thoughts were completed and her drive restored she looked out to the sliding doors to see the impending rain. Rushing out the door she looked not caring if the rain hit her she looked to see where her wife was.

"Natsuki where are you? Natsuki come back to me!"

Looking to find that her lover was nowhere in sight Shizuru dropped to her knees crying out in anguish her tears mixing with the rain that poured.

_Natsuki please come back to me…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Chie honey can you pass me that jar of pickles and mayonnaise?" Looking at her wife with a happy smile she passed the two items to her lover before sitting in bed. It was at that time she looked to her smiling wife thinking back to a point where her wife's cravings had disgusted her after many nights on the couch she finally settled.

"Hey Chie…"

"Hmm," said the charcoal-haired woman rubbing her lover's feet.

"I read in a book that when a woman is pregnant and gains weight so does the father or partner."

"Oh really now so are you meaning to say I'm fat," said Chie in a joking manner.

"No I'm not calling you fat and if you are it looks cute on you," said Aoi with a blush before biting into her pickle.

"Well in that case then I'm happy to share in this experience with you." The couple's small fun was interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing looking with furrowed brows at the time she got up to see who it was.

"Chie are you there it's me Shizuru," said the older woman over the rain.

Opening the door with concern the charcoal-haired woman looked over into the worried yet sad crimson-irises of Shizuru herself. Looking to see her eyes puffy with tears as the rain water made her clothes cling to her form.

"She's gone…"

"Hey Shizuru what's up come in," said Chie in a worried tone. Walking in holding her cold lifeless form Shizuru stood up looking into the distance.

"Hey Chie whose down th- Shizuru are you alright?"

"Honey can you go get me some towels come on Shizuru sit down with me rest up for a while." Doing as she was told the older woman looked with hopeful eyes after calming her heart rate she looked at a concerned Chie.

"Now tell me where's Natsuki."

Flinching at her wife's name she looked with tears once again threatening to spill at the loss of her lover and unborn child. "She's gone Chie she…ran away from me."

"What do you mean you're going to have to explain more than that did you two have an argument?" Nodding her head she looked away in shame before looking to see Aoi come over to her with a set of clothes.

"Chie…Natsuki's…she's pregnant."

"That's great then what's wrong why isn't she with you."

"We…had an argument and then she yelled at me and told me she was carrying my child. I have to find her Chie I can't live without her and I'm scared for my wife's safety if anything were to happen to her…I wouldn't go on with living."

"I see do you know where she could be? I mean she could be at her mother's," supplied Chie.

"Yes that is a possibility, but if it's true or not I know I have to go find my wife. Tell Aoi thanks for the clothes, but I won't need them.

"No problem buddy."

"Oh one more thing Chie," commented the crimson-eyed executive.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can I use your phone?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki ran as fast as her legs could take her soon, they lead her to the one place that she knew she could hide. Looking at the door in front of her, the emerald-eyed woman rang the doorbell to only meet a worried and excited Duran.

Th blue and white husky jumped with paws on the younger woman's shoulders licking Natsuki. Smiling at the dogs antics she looked past the dog to see Saeko. Knowing that her mother was worried she looked deeply into the older Kuga's eyes before speaking.

"Well I see that you're out for a midnight run," said Saeko with a small sad smile.

"Hey mother."

"Well if you're going to run come in and at least get something warm in your system."

Walking in and doing as she was told Natsuki complied to the woman's wishes walking into the small living room she was filled with small memories of her and her wife when they were teens.

_Shizuru what do you think of me now? Do you hate me for running away?_

"I'm going to go get you a set of clothes tea is on the shove. I haven't drunk any yet you can have what I fixed," said Saeko before heading up stairs.

Walking upstairs the older woman heard her phone ring looking to see the familiar number she flipped open the phone. "Hey Shizuru..."

"Hello Kuga-sama is Natsuki there?"

"Yes she is here she just showed up actually, I'm not going to guess what happened because I can picture what happened." Shizuru held her head down in shame as Saeko told her about the situation.

"Kuga-sama kannin na for this I know that I'm supposed to care for your daughter and make her happy for th-"

"Save the details Fujino, look it's not like you hit her or anything disagreements happen sometimes and I'm sure many more will come. Look I know that marriage isn't perfect, but if you can make Natsuki's day in some small way I say you're trying."

"Ookini Saeko if you don't mind I'm heading over there to pick up Natsuki."

"Sure I'll make sure she stays besides we can't have her running around with my grandchild all stressed out." Widening her eyes and almost dropping her phone Shizuru looked at the road ahead of her before regaining her composer.

"D-Did Natsuki tell you about the baby?"

"No she didn't but I could feel her kai as well as another life that's around her. Now come and get your wife she needs you more then you know," said Saeko with a smile.

"Yes…and thank you Saeko."

"No problem Shizuru just walk in as soon as you get here the open will be open."

Walking down stairs she looked to see Natsuki quietly resting on the floor by the fireplace with Duran's body wrapped around her. Looking and smiling at the dog she was happy to see her little girl with her favorite dog.

"You know I remember when your father gave Duran to you. I told him a dog was too much responsibility for you but your father insisted that Duran be your dog and he has served this family well."

"I know he must be very old by now," said Natsuki with a smile before patting the husky's sleeping head.

"Well he's just very wise and I hope he gets wiser. I remember the first time I stated taking those long overseas trips I was so scared, but when I looked into Duran's eyes I knew I could…see your father watching over you."

"So you felt it too," said Natsuki finishing the last of her tea.

"Yes I could I knew Duran was always going to be around for you even when things got worse," said Saeko sitting in the arm chair.

"I know he was there always after school with a smile that was the greatest gift of my childhood that I could get."

"Natsuki look…I'm sorry…"

"For what mother what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you all those times when you needed me the most. I know the bullying in high school had gotten you and I know I should be hated for not being there when you need me," said Saeko with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Walking up and hugging her mother Natsuki tried as hard as she could to transfer her understanding to her mother.

"No it's alright mother you don't have to blame yourself you did the best you could and for that I'm thankful." Letting her tears fall she looked into the eyes of her only daughter before speaking.

"Thank you so much Natsuki now promise me something."

"Yes mother anything," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Promise me that you won't leave this child the same way I did promise me that you'll make this child's day no matter how small it is," said Saeko wiping the last remnants of tears. Looking into her mother's eyes she understood her promise and engraved it into her heart.

"I will mother I promise." After a few moments, Natsuki could see lights pull up within her drive through not knowing who it was she looked over to her mother's face.

"It seems that someone else is here to fill their promise to you as well."

The two looked to the door to see Shizuru dressed in a black rain proof trench coat her hair tied in a famous pony tail. Looking at her lover she looked under to see a fresh all black business suit with a white tie standing out. Her warm irises looked over to the older woman before taking a bow in which Saeko returned. Natsuki felt a lump in her throat as her lover's irises made their way to her form not wanting to look into her lovers gaze she shyly looked away.

"Natsuki…"

"I'm going to make some tea," said Saeko standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"You still take your tea bland right Shizuru?"

"Yes Saeko thank you," said Shizuru who was still standing at the doorway. Once left alone Shizuru's stare went back to Natsuki staring at her with warm eyes she could feel tears collecting in her eyes.

"How did you know where to find me," asked the worried cobalt-haired woman.

"Natsuki…"

* * *

_**AN: well think that's a great place to leave off I'm sorry folks. Well-read and review this time review double because there's a chapter ahead that your missing. Read 12 before you read this else it won't make any sense.**_

_**Preview: "**__Look Natsuki I dint know if you want to stay or leave, but I know I want to be with you and our baby."_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out**_


	14. Burn Part 1

_**AN: Here's a fourteenth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Natsuki looked at the woman before her with confusing emotions Natsuki's mouth felt dry despite the impending rain that flowed upon the window.

"What are you doing here Shizuru," asked Natsuki in a shocked tone.

"I'm here to see my wife and unborn child is that a problem," said Shizuru with a small smile. Looking at the easiness that her wife displayed Shizuru looked as if she was a determined husband trying to win his wife back. Natsuki was mesmerized at her wife's flawless approach it wasn't until the tawny-haired woman spoke that her attention was caught.

**"**Look Natsuki I don't know if you want to stay or leave, but I know I want to be with you and our baby."

"Shizuru…"

Walking up to her wife and unborn child Shizuru leaned down so she could stare deeply into her lovers aqua marine irises. Taking Natsuki's hand within her larger one she looked deeply into her wife's eyes Shizuru's eyes never leaving Natsuki's. The vice president kissed the top of her wife's hand before sorrow pooled in her eyes.

"Natsuki kannin na for earlier for not noticing I love you and I want to be there for you so please forgive me," said Shizuru resting her forehead on her lover's hand. Taking her other hand Natsuki petted through her lovers golden locks earning a moan from the older lover.

"It's alright it's my fault to I love you Shizuru I really do so please accept my apology in return for me excepting yours."

"But Natsuki I was the one who call-" silencing her lover with her finger tips Natsuki planted a soft loving kiss to her lovers lips.

"Now is my zuru happy now?"

Nodding her head like a child Shizuru smiled a wide smile before taking her lover in a crushing hug only to be pulled back seconds later.

"Oh crap did I hurt the baby," asked Shizuru in a panicked tone.

"No you didn-"

"Don't worry junior your daddy is going to take good care of you and your mother just don't hate me for crushing you," said Shizuru yelling into the younger woman's waist.

"Shizuru calm down I'm not hurt or anything besides I said I think I might be pregnant I don't know for sure," said Natsuki with an embarrassing blush forming on her cheeks. After doing as her lover instructed she looked in confusion as she placed her hand on her chin in a thinking motion.

"Now all there is left to figure out is how and when did I get pregnant," said Natsuki.

"Well whens the last time you took your pills?"

"Hmm it was somewhere between the sex room and us trying the anal thing I believe. I think it was after my birthday that I forgot I mean we had such a great time."

"Ara I believe we did so, did you miss your period this month?"

"Yes I did and I started to feel sick for these last couple of weeks at first I thought it was the flu or me eating the wrong food."

"Well now seems like we have a dilemma here and it's something only I can seem to solve due to the circumstances," said Saeko carrying out a tray of tea.

"Ara and how can you solve this dilemma of whether my Natsuki is pregnant or not," said Shizuru sitting on the floor cross legged Indian style.

"Well there goes my favorite suit on you," said Natsuki in a bland tone.

"Oh you like this one my Natsuki?"

"Yes I love that one on you and you're messing it up and besides I can't believe you came here in that suit," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Looks like someone was trying to impress you," said Saeko with a smile. Shizuru blushed at the forwardness of her mother-in-law and her wife.

"As my father says it's wise to dress for success and besides I know you love me in suits Natsuki," said Shizuru with a wink earning a revenge blush from her lover.

"O-Ok moving on mother what's your solution to finding out if I'm pregnant or not?"

"Simple I have a pregnancy test it should be in the cabinet in the bathroom. Also, here are those change of clothes you asked for," said Saeko handing the clothes to the young Kuga.

"Don't worry junior daddy will be right here kick if you need anything," said Shizuru waving her hand as her lover made her way upstairs.

"Shizuru shut up your making me nervous," shouted Natsuki from upstairs. Saeko laughed at this comically banter that the two women shown.

"I can't wait for my little boy to be born I'm going to show him how to play baseball, build club houses, and chuck wood like his old man here," said Shizuru pointing to herself.

"What if it's a girl and what the **hell** is chuck wood," asked Saeko with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know it's something I heard my dad talk about," said Shizuru with a clueless smile.

_Oh kami is it possible for these Fujino's to be airheads as well?_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsuki looked at the time as if it were her worst enemy looking at the test in front of her she looked for the fifth time to see any results. Biting her lip in a nervous habit she looked at the clock to see that thirty seconds passed by wanting the next thirty second to pass with easy Natsuki looked again for the umpteenth time.

"Oh kami! Why don't they make these pregnancy tests faster?"

Realizing that she was talking to no one she took a look in the mirror to look for any changes. Lifting up her shirt she looked to see if any signs of fat or pregnancy would show. Knowing that her stomach would never show any signs of muscle she sighed and relaxed her gut.

"It's not like I have any muscle to begin with and if there is its on Shizuru's body," said Natsuki before rolling her eyes at her thoughts of her sexy lover.

Soon Natsuki realized a min had passed taking the strip and looking her fears and thoughts were confirmed within the small plastic strip.

* * *

_**AN: Well I think I'm going to leave a little cliff hanger here for you guys well I'm happy for all the reviews and I hope to see more coming from you readers yay bye.**_

_**Preview: **__"You two are staying over aren't you?"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	15. Burn Part 2

_**AN: Here's a fifteenth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning small lemon what can I say I love writing them***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

_**Last time: **__Soon Natsuki realized a min had passed taking the strip and looking her fears and thoughts were confirmed within the small plastic strip._

* * *

"Shizuru I think you better get up here," shouted Natsuki from the bathroom. Shizuru shot up running as fast as her feet could take her. After busting the door in she looked to see a smiling woman with tears in her emerald irises.

"N-Natsuki what happened are you alright what did it say?"

"Congratulation's you're a father Shizuru," said the cobalt-haired woman. Hugging her wife with all of her force Shizuru felt her crimson-irises sting with tears at the happiness she felt.

"Thank you my Natsuki thank you so much," said Shizuru her tears quivering her voice.

Saeko walked up stairs to see the two smiling and holding each other Duran looked on with a happy smile before barking with excitement.

"Well I'm guessing that you are pregnant or are those tears of sadness."

"No mother you're going to be a grandmother," said Natsuki with tears while her lover was holding her.

"Congratulation's I knew you could do it now that you'll be having a baby I can take them to bingo and get sympathy points," said Saeko with a smile.

"What the hell mother you're not using my baby for any of your schemes!"

"What I'm not the one you should worry about Shizuru said that she was going to teach the baby to chuck wood," protested Saeko.

"Chuck wood? What the hell is that Shizuru?" Both Kuga's were now looking at the Fujino with questionable looks in their eyes as well as curiosity.

"I don't know what chuck wood means it's something my dad told me," said Shizuru rubbing the back of her head in a nervous manner.

"What the hell Shizuru you're not teaching our baby any of that until you know what it means you hear me."

"Ara yes Natsuki," said Shizuru in a defeated tone.

"Good now that this is settled the rain has let up you want to go back home or stay."

"Well mmm…"

"You two are staying over aren't you?"

"Yes we are Saeko-mama," said Shizuru in a scared tone.

"Good now that this is settled you can cook for me now Natsuki," said Saeko with a smile.

"Mom come on are you serious I'm tried from all that running and Shizuru can cook she's really good at it." Seiko's smile turned into a bland yet comical look that was directed in the older Fujino's direction.

"Is that true Shizuru can you really cook?"

"Ara I can cook what you two like to eat?"

"Well how about you pick the meal and we will eat it come on Natsuki we have a lot to talk about," said Saeko dragging her daughter down stairs.

_My Natsuki is pregnant I can't believe it I have to make a few calls._

After dinner was finished Shizuru and Natsuki made their way up to the cobalt-haired woman's room memories of their life together before that made them smile inwardly.

"I can't believe we are back to the place where it started," said Shizuru striping herself down to wear she was nothing but silk boxers.

"I know back then you were very different then you are now," said Natsuki getting into bed.

"Oh really how so…"

"Well for the most part you were way more girly and a horrible tease," said Natsuki scooting over to let her wife in the same bed.

"Ara I was not a horrible tease you were as I remember you grinded your center into my ass."

"Oh yeah and your ass just magically appeared there if anything I think you had the whole thing planned," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Izeku…"

"Call me mean all you want Shizuru that still doesn't stop me from getting what I want." The older woman watched as her lover clawed on top of her until she was hovering over her lover.

"Natsuki what if you mother hears?"

"Well isn't that the fun of it," said Natsuki with a lustful smirk.

"Fine you win this time Natsuki Fujino," said Shizuru taking her semi hardened cock out of the hole in front of her boxers. Natsuki's body soon crawled down Shizuru's lifting up the older woman's shirt Natsuki placed light kisses on her lovers six pack.

"N-Natsuki…"

"Shhh it's going to be alright Shizuru," whispered Natsuki before kissing downwards. Shizuru's member was instantly hardened as it met with Natsuki's hot mouth.

"N-Natsuki," said Shizuru as she moved her hips upwards for more of her lover's mouth. Natsuki took her lovers cock within her mouth with ease knowing that her lover had a sensitive spot she removed her mouth to spit on her lovers cock making the fleshy muscle twitch.

"Natsuki you little…ahhh!"

"I know you like this Shizuru you love it when I'm in control, you always have," said Natsuki before sliding her mouth on her lovers cock.

"Ahhh Natsuki…l-let me taste you," grunted Shizuru. Doing as her lover requested Natsuki laid down on her back as her lover began to pleasure her senses.

"I love you Shizuru."

"I love you to Natsuki," said the older woman before diving in. Shizuru let her long tongue slide into her lover wet throbbing pussy Natsuki knew that her lover was her greatest at this moment. Thinking back she thought to the time of when the two were in college after their marriage and the hours of her lovers tongue all over her body. Natsuki shuddered at the tension of her lovers tongue on her pussy.

Soon the two found there self's covered in a sweaty in embrace like no other Shizuru gripped her lover's hops as her member forcefully took her lover tight cavern. Natsuki held on for dear life it her lover's neck as her wife pounded into her wet opening kissing her lover deeply Shizuru continued her onslaught.

"Oh N-Natsuki…"

"Shi….ah…harder," said Natsuki looking directly into her lovers eyes."

The two lovers bonded their bodies together in a sweaty passion that no other could contain. The bed bumped against the wall in a fast flashing fury of lust. Natsuki could tell that her lover was at the end of her peak and she was reaching her own as well doing the one thing that she knew would take her lover over the edge Natsuki lifted her head licking the shell of her wife's ear.

"I want you," said Natsuki with a shudder. Soon the couples orgasms hit setting a fire that no other woman has experienced before not wanting to put her weight on her lover and unborn child Shizuru rolled the two so where Shizuru was on her back with Natsuki on top.

"I love you my Natsuki."

"I love you too Shizuru." Soon the two were urged to sleep by the oncoming wave of lust and sleepiness Shizuru looked down at her lover in her arms and smiled at the gifts before her.

* * *

_**AN: well I think that's a good place to end the story so know the suspense is over and you know what to read and review but after I'm done with this story I will start on making one shots.**_

_**Preview: **__"Well hell Shizuru it's been a while hasn't it," said Youko with a smile over the line._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out**_


	16. Burn Part 3

_**AN: Here's a sixteenth installment chapter please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Frantic footsteps came running across the hard wood floor of the well-known dojo a young man in his late twenties looked in shock at the sudden action of the shoji doors closing.

"This is big news!"

"What do you want Daki can't you see we are busy," said Katsura pointing his kendo sword at the younger man.

"This can't wait you idiot Shizuru is a father now we are going to have another heir!" Dropping his sword to the ground the older man ran following the younger man. Soon the whole clan had gathered in front of the office phone to hear the message.

"Tch was about time you got him here Daki," said Ahn looking at the older man.

"Hey I'm not that slow."

"If you say so old man," said Ahn looking with hard eyes.

"So did I miss anything is Shizuru on the line?"

"No she isn't but she left this message with Fumio and then Fumio transferred he message over to us." Playing the message over again all of the family members sat and listened joy up lifting their hearts at the new arrival to the family. After the message was done every member of the eight clans looked at each other some face contained happiness as well as some other contained shock

"So the lord is going to have a child," said a familiar voice.

"Yes Shino she's going to have a child."

"All I can say is I feel sorry for Natsuki," said Shino with a smile.

"Why do you say that," asked Daki with curiosity.

"Because you know how protective Shizuru can be over Natsuki I think escaping is something Natsuki has to keep in mind."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Shizuru come on give me my purse I can walk just fine," said Natsuki sighing for the fifth time. Shizuru held open the door for her wife to get out struggling with her wife's purse the crimson-eyed woman smiled a happy smile ignoring her wife.

"Ara come on Natsuki you have to put up your feet."

"But my feet don't hurt I'm just hungry," said Natsuki making her way towards the stairs of the house. Wanting her wife in a safe place Shizuru picked up her wife bridal style and making her way to the front door.

"Shizuru put me down I can walk just fine."

"Ara no I won't first thing tomorrow I want you to call you job and request maternity leave, "said Shizuru in a stern tone. Knowing that her wife was serious Natsuki had no chance but to obey, but she would never let her wife win without a protest.

"How come I have to call off I mean I haven't even begun showing if anything I can work for a few more months," said Natsuki with a frown.

"Natsuki no I can't let you work I will take care of everything," said Shizuru in a firm tone.

"But what about me and how I feel about this?" asked Natsuki. Once in the door Shizuru walked the cobalt-haired woman to the couch sitting her down lightly, she took off her wife's shoes. Looking into her wife's eyes Shizuru smiled before speaking into her wife soul.

"The reason why I want you in the house is because you're the mother of my child and I love you both, but there's some extraordinary circumstances that we have to consider. Like one I cannot take the chance of Kanami finding out and hurting you as well as I'm sure many members of my clan would want to challenge me assuming I am weak at this point."

"Wait so your telling me you family knows already?"

"Yes this is my first born as well as I made it as a statement to let them know that my child is the first heir to everything," said Shizuru with a smile.

"So that means… you're going to be fighting again," said Natsuki with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes...I will die for the sake of honor for my child," said Shizuru looking warmly at her wife's stomach. Knowing that this was her wife's way of devotion Natsuki could feel her heart break at her wife words.

"Shizuru please you don't have to do these things you know I don't want my child without its father!"

"Natsuki…"

"You will never be without me I swear it!" taking her wife in a strong hug. Natsuki felt Shizuru's love transfer towards her body within a passionate fury at which the likes that no one has ever seen. Walking with her lover to the bed room Shizuru took off her jacket as well as her tie Natsuki laid down she was now spotting one of her wife's business shirts with no pants. The two lay down and let sleep capture them as their dreams took the couple well into the afternoon.

Shizuru awoke to the noise of her phone ringing looking on the dash board she noticed her mobile moving franticly. Looking over to see if her lover was disturbed she looked to see that she was not before answering.

"Fujino speaking…"

"Well, well Shizuru it's been a while hasn't it," said Youko with a smile over the line.

"Yes hello Youko I'm glad to get your call from my message from last night."

"So when is Natsuki going to come in I'm free anytime this week for you two because I want her to know as much information as possible," said Youko.

"Yes I know but I wonder how she is going to take the news," said Shizuru with sadness.

"Don't worry Shizuru I think she will feel better if she knew every angle of this pregnancy."

"Yes so I will give you a call back as soon as I can after I talk to my wife."

"Yes I will talk to you soon Shizuru both of you be careful," said Youko with a smile before hanging up. After Shizuru hung up the phone she looked at her wife before wrapping her arms around her lover and settling back into sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well I think this is a great place to start so we can mellow out after a steamy chapter there will be more also look for a once shot from me it's a side project going into Shiz/Nat anniversary.**

**Preview: **_"Ahhh I heard the news is it true I'm going to be a grandmother?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	17. Devouring Part 1

_**AN: Here's a seventeenth installment chapter please enjoy. Also for my fan fic desire by starlight that will be up in a few hours folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru twisted her anniversary ring around her ringer in a nervous habit. Looking at the sleeping woman beside her she looked once again before smiling.

"Umm…zuru," moaned Natsuki with sleep still in her mind.

"Yes is there something you need Natsuki?"

"Umm toilet…" smiling at her wife's antics Shizuru carried her wife bridal style to their walking bathroom after setting her lover down on top of the closed toilet Shizuru watched in curiosity and worry. Soon she watched as the younger woman turned and stuck her head inside the toilet emptying the contents of her lunch out. Taking her lovers hair and holding it back as she threw up Shizuru watched as her lover regained herself.

"Ara are you alright Natsuki," said the crimson-eyed woman nervously. After standing up and walking to the sink where she washed her mouth out she looked to her lover before nodding her head.

"I see so this is morning sickness." After rinsing her mouth out, Shizuru looked into her lover's eyes before speaking. "Yes it is morning sickness I'm sure it's going to come around a lot more then you think. I was just happy to know that you were up before me but I'm surprised that you were up."

"Ara I just wanted to watch you sleep, but I did have a pleasant dream really when I finally did sleep."

"Oh what did you dream about?"

"Our first anniversary," said Shizuru twisting her tiger ring.

"Oh yeah I remember that day so much it was one of the greatest days of my life."

"I'm glad you think so and I know we are going to have many more great days ahead," said Shizuru hugging her wife from behind.

"I know as long as we love each other I'm sure everything will work out."

"I'm sure it will my Natsuki, speaking of work I have to get ready," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Huh no you don't its Saturday Shizuru remember?"

"Ara I know but father said he wanted me to meet him at the office he says it something that's important and Chie's going to come to."

"I see…I wanted to spend the day with you all today but I guess that it will have to wait but hurry up because the baby and I will get lonely," said Natsuki before kissing her lovers peach fuzzed cheek.

"Ara I will hurry."

"Good now get dressed I'll make you your favorite."

Doing as she was told Shizuru dressed as she was told and came down to the table after that the tawny-haired woman was out the door and on to her building.

_**Fujino industries…**_

Shizuru walked in to see no one within the office building except the security that usually guarded on weekends Shizuru passed by all empty cubicles that were around. Once inside her office she looked to see Chie as well as Akimistu in the guest seats rubbing the peach fuzz on her chin she looked at her father with a smile.

"I heard the news come here my boy," said Akimistu patting Shizuru on the back.

"Ookini father."

"Thank you have done our ancestors proud as well as your wife so that's why this meeting is going to be made short. On one of my visits with my old associates I found something."

"Ara what is it," said Shizuru

"Well your father and I put our notes together and it seems like Kanji Inc. is getting all of its money from Tomoe's company but the main part that's happening is the outside source that they are getting there money from is…"

"The Yakuza," said Shizuru.

"How did you know," said Chie.

"I had my suspicions for a while but I decided to withhold judgment until the truth was uncovered thank you father, Chie," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Don't worry we are all in this together now the only thing to do is stop this from continuing, "Said Chie.

"Ara I want that to happen but…"

"Oh yeah…it seems like we can't be cowboys like in the old days," said Chie remembering her wife and child.

"Don't worry that's why you have me here I'll figure something out," said Akimistu.

"Father…"

"Don't worry you two. Until then you mother wants you to call her," said Akimistu getting up along with Chie.

"Ok I'll see you two later I'll just give mother a call now," said Shizuru with a smile. Dialing the phone Shizuru waited it wasn't until she was greeted with a loud yell.

"Ahhh I heard the news is it true I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"Ara yes you are mother I see father gave you the news."

"Yes he did and it's the best news I have ever had."

"It is but I have to get back to my wife she wanted me home," said Shizuru flipping through her phone. Her eyes widened as she saw a certain picture that caught her eye.

"Well I'll let you get back to your wife call me so we can all have dinner sometime."

"I will mother."

Once she hung up the phone Shizuru looked at the picture of her wife's sexy wet opening her cock twitched at the site of the picture. Dialing the number she got to the one person she had wanted the most.

"Ara if it isn't my little my little minx," said Shizuru in a husky tone.

"Well if it isn't my darling husband so did you like my gift I sent?"

"I always love your gifts you give me."

"Oh really now do you want to come home and play with one of your gifts?" Shizuru's cock made its way to a full hard tent within her blue jeans knowing that she couldn't hold until she got home. She proceeded to pull out her cock rubbing her length within her hand it wasn't until the door to her officer opened making her jump.

"Since you couldn't answer I figured that I would bring the gift to you," said Natsuki before shutting her phone before walking seductively towards her lover.

* * *

_**AN: well folks read and review.**_

_**Preview:**__ "So this is what you do in your office all day you jack off," said Natsuki taking her lovers cock in her hand._

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	18. Devouring Part 2

_**AN: Here's a eighteenth installment chapter please enjoy. Also for my fan fic desire by starlight that will be up in a few days folks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning lemon***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru licked her lips as she looked at the woman before her, her cock stayed hard at the mere sight of her lover and the mother of her child. The passionate fury that shown in Natsuki's emeralds was enough to rival her own fire. The cobalt-haired woman wore a tight fitting skit that barely covered her throbbing center a look of possessiveness and lust took over the peach fuzzed futanari.

"Ara how did you get past without the guard noticing what's mine," said Shizuru in a lustful angry tone. Walking seductively over towards the older woman Natsuki licked the shell of her lover's ear before whispering into it.

"Relax tiger I wore a trench coat I just took it off when I reached the front of your door," said Natsuki working on her lovers neck.

"Good I don't want people to see what's mine ever," said Shizuru with a small growl.

"Oh so my kitty can purr?"

"Ara…I'm not purring," said Shizuru leaning her neck back as she let her lover have more access. Sitting fully in her lovers lap Shizuru could feel the hot core rub against her cock.

"I can feel that your zipper is open now tiger tell me what were you going to do?"

"N-Nothing," said Shizuru rubbing the back of her lovers behind.

"Oh really answer me this Shizuru," said Natsuki.

"What is it my N-Natsuki…"

"What were you about to do in here after you got my picture?"

"I was about to do nothing."

"Hmm nothing how sure do you think you are of that I have ways of making you talk."

"What ways are tho-"

Natsuki smashed her lips in an almost painful display of dominance not wanting to startle her lover the pressure on the older woman's lips were eased. Breaking apart for air Natsuki looked into her wife's loving eyes she could see nothing but a sense of longing and lust within the other latters eyes. Kissing the front of her lover's neck Natsuki nuzzled her lover's forehead on her peach fuzzed chin purring in pleasure Shizuru watched as her lover un-tucked her shirt from her jeans.

Soon her jeans where off leaving her in nothing but red and black boxer briefs licking her lips she knew what was to come next. It wasn't until the younger woman looked up with lust filled eyes.

"So this is what you do in your office all day you jack off," said Natsuki taking her lovers cock in her hand.

"N-No I don't do that," moaned out Shizuru.

"You're lying I know you are because this isn't the first time I sent you a text of how wet my pussy is." Knowing that this move was her lover's favorite Natsuki let a long clear line of spit come from her mouth to drip on her cock. A shutter came from the vice president as she looked with lidded eyes at her prize of a wife.

"Since you won't talk I guess I'll have to force it out of you," said the cobalt-haired woman before taking her lover into her mouth. Throwing her head back Shizuru's rips rose from the leathered seat. Knowing what she liked Shizuru felt as her lovers tongue licked around her head sending her in ecstasy.

"Ahhh…N-Natsuki you do this so right."

Standing up abruptly Natsuki broke apart before opening her mouth to let a mouth full of cum dump its self out from her mouth. Clearing off her desk Shizuru put the younger woman on top before forcing her legs open. The cobalt-haired woman loved when her tawny-haired wife got forceful with her feeling the cool air on her hot wet pussy she hoped that her wife would make her cum all over her desk.

"I want you to fuck me until I cum all over your desk."

"What about the baby Natsuki?"

"Don't worry they say sex is good for the baby," said Natsuki with a wink.

"If you say so my Natsuki," said Shizuru before sliding in between her lovers legs. Sticking her hard shaft into her lover Shizuru felt complete as her lover's hot heart made its way to her cock.

"Grrr…fuck Natsuki your making this difficult," said Shizuru pumping her cock into her lover's tight hole.

"Ahhh yes…Shizuru fuck me," said Natsuki wrapping her legs around her lover tightly. Lifting up her lover from the desk Shizuru continued to pump her way into the younger woman.

"You like this don't you my nat-su-ki you like me inside you all frustrated and hot," said Shizuru between pants.

"Y-Yes I love it I love you dominate me Shi-zu-ru."

Having no choice but to obey Shizuru set her lover on the desk before pumping faster. Shizuru could her wife's hot pussy juices slid down her cock on to the desk. Natsuki was in pure excitement as her lover aggressively took her many times had she felt herself wet in the confines of her bed thinking about her wife taking her by force. Signing she knew that wouldn't be possible because of her wife's ability of respect for her no matter how much her and her family identified her as a male. Natsuki knew that her wife's respect and honor ran deeply then what she knew.

"N-Natsuki can I please cum," said Shizuru while pumping into her lover.

"Ahhh…S-Shizuru full me up," said Natsuki with a scream. The two reached their peaks as they looked into each other's eyes both tried from there motions Natsuki could feel the hot warm sum pour out of her sensitive yet pounded pussy. Reluctant to pull out Shizuru kissed her lovers neck before speaking.

"I love you Natsuki no matter what," said Shizuru with a small smile before pulling out.

"I love you as well S-Shizuru."

_**Later…**_

"Mother invited us over for dinner we have to call her to set up a date," said Shizuru with a smile. Rubbing her stomach Natsuki smiled as she looked out the window before speaking on the current manner.

"I would love to see mother again last time she stayed for a short time," said Natsuki with a smile.

"Ara I see well she well tell you all about how to handle Fujino children," said Shizuru with a smile.

"Oh and what's so different with Fujino children and Kuga children," said Natsuki raising a curious eyebrow.

"We tend to be quite stubborn as selfish and possessive."

"I don't think that would be a problem seeing as I have been dealing with a big child all this time," said the cobalt-haired woman before pinching her cheeks.

"I'm not a big kid it's just that…I don't want to share you."

"Well you're going to have to share with the baby baka."

"I know and I don't mind that I just happy I was able to get you pregnant in our family getting pregnant or being pregnant is a high honor."

"I see your whole family isn't going to be at this dinner with your mother are they," said Natsuki thinking back to the rowdy bunch.

"No they aren't they will be at the estate for the baby shower as well as the birthing of my first born."

"Huh Shizuru why didn't you tell me this!" Looking in fear at her wife's anger Shizuru gulped hoping that her words that was about speak would come out carefully.

"Well its Fujino tradition to have a home delivery." Placing her head back on the seat and covering her eyes Natsuki shook her head from side to side. "Can't you just send them a picture of the baby or something I was planning on having her in hospital," said Natsuki with a light glare.

"Ara but Natsuki honey its tradition," pouted Shizuru.

"Fine, Fine I'll think about it you hear me I just going to think about it," said Natsuki with a glare.

"Ookini Natsuki I love you."

"I love you to you big lump," said Natsuki with a smile her anger slowly fading from her face.

* * *

_**AN: hey what's going on people? I'm happy to give you a new chapter because some of you guys were asking for it so here ya go well read and review. Folk and thank you for helping me catch up to somber eyes muhahahahaha!**_

_**Preview:**__ "Calm down Chie it's alright…we are coming over!"_

_**Textgirl**_

_**Out **_


	19. Devouring Part 3

_**AN: hey well here's the second installment I'm going to try to get back to this story as well as the others I left.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

The drive back was quite as Natsuki held on tightly towards her lover's hand. Shizuru looked with a pleased look as she became happy that her lover was swelling with her child. Looking with pride Shizuru smiled while looking on the road ahead of her.

"What's got you so happy you big lump?"

"Ara nothing I'm just happy that I finally did something right."

"Huh did something right?"

"Well the biggest thing that you can accomplish in my family is getting your wife pregnant and passing on heirs."

"Oh so I'm just an incubator," teased Natsuki.

"Ara no you're not…I ju-"

"It's alright relax Shizuru; I know what you're talking about."

Smiling warily she nodded it wasn't until her cell phone rung that the couple was taken out of there playful trance. Pressing the button so it was on speaker the two could hear the frantic breathing of the woman on the other line.

"Shizuru help…!"

"Huh Chie is this you are you there?"

"Yes it's me hurry she's going to have a baby oh god I'm about to be sick I don't feel well." Knowing what to do Shizuru tightened her grip on the wheel before speaking.

"Chie get a hold of yourself take a deep breath where are you now?"

"I'm at Fuuka hospital I had the cab come get us. I can't drive I passed out behind the wheel in the driveway hurry I'm scared," spoke Chie frantically.

"Calm down Chie it's alright…we are coming over!"

Turning the car, the two hopped on the freeway trying their best to get towards their friend and her lover. Once there Shizuru along with Natsuki rushed in walking up fast Chie looked with worry.

"How is she," asked Natsuki.

"She's fine I just wish they would let me in already!"

"Don't worry they will, now I'm going to tell you what my father taught me you're going to have to sit and wait."

"But what if sh-"

"Don't finish those words a father of any expecting child should never utter those words. You have to have faith that Aoi will be alright besides she's stronger then she looks."

"Your right…"

"Now let's sit down and wait I'm sure the doctors will let you in when you're calm they always do trust me."

"Thanks h-how do you know about this Shizuru?"

"Well I'm a Fujino and my father told me all about this when my mother was pregnant with me also the guys told me as well."

"Oh I see so in the family are you referred to as a male or female?"

"Ara well yes and no my mother calls me her son as well as her daughter and my father calls me son. But sometimes on rare occasions he calls me his daughter."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well I like both so it doesn't matter really as for my wife calling me something under the male persona I love it. It was actually on our first anniversary that we actually got to talk about that and that's where everything started for us."

Chie watched as the tawny-haired woman fumbled with her john hardy silver 18k gold and silver tiger ring. Knowing what her friend was looking at Shizuru smiled.

"Oh Natsuki got this for me for our first anniversary."

"It's a pretty cool ring surprisingly it suits you," said Chie.

"Ara what do you mean surprisingly," chuckled the tawny-haired woman. The two shared in a light laughter, but there laughter was soon put to an end after a tall man in scrubs came towards the threes direction.

"Which one of you is Chie Harada?"

"I am…"

"Well congratulations you and your wife have a son. There were no complications within birth, if anything your wife's just tired." Chie's smile light up the room taking the doctor and shaking his hand rapidly while giving him her thanks she ran off.

"Your wife is in room 311,"shouted the doctor.

"Don't worry we will make sure she gets in the right place," spoke Shizuru with a smile along with Natsuki. With the knowledge that the charcoal-haired woman was before the two. The parents to be walked slowly once in the elevator Natsuki spoke.

"I'm so happy for them."

"Ara I am too I wonder will I be that much of a wreck when our child is born."

"I think you and the whole Fujino clan will be up and in arms. I just hope our child isn't challenged for any titles while still a toddler I know how your family is Shizuru."

"What do you mean that you know how my family is? I know how your mother is. She gonna take my child and use her as sympathy points and god knows what Duran's going to do with our baby."

"Aww you make Duran sound like he's a wild animal," said Natsuki with a playful pout.

"Trust me Duran's the least of our worries." Once upstairs the two looked towards the open door Chie held the small infant with somewhat moist tears in her eyes. Natsuki heart bloomed at the sight of the couple and the new addition.

"Hey you two," spoke a drowsy Aoi.

"Hey you," spoke Natsuki being the first to run up on the other side of the woman. Shizuru went over towards the side of Chie to look at the small infant. The small boy shared Chie's amber eyes looking on top of his head a small patch of dark red-hair rested on his head. Smiling Shizuru hoped to have the same glory as the couple that was presented in front of her. It wasn't until Shizuru was out of her trance at the sound of her wife's voice.

"What have you two decided to name him?"

"We are going to name him Hiro that's a strong name for a boy," spoke Chie.

"We both agreed to it before the baby was born."

"Hiro that's a great name for the baby Hiro Harada it has a nice ring to it," commented Natsuki.

"So where are you parents are they coming?"

"Yeah my dad and mom are on their way," said Chie not braking eye contact with her son.

"Oh, what about your parents Aoi?"

"They aren't coming they never approved of the marriage between Chie and me. They thought that she was going to remain a bum for the rest of her life. I just wish they were here to see how wrong they were about Chie and that she can do something right regardless of what they think."

"I see…"

"Don't worry something is going to happen they just need time that's all it takes." Shizuru sat back watching the display in front of her she should feel her heart swell at the thought of her lover being in the same state holding their child. Along with her dreams her fear came creeping in at the thought of her own body and her child within her lover's womb being cursed to the same fate.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry its short but you got a double whammy as I like to say in my opinion well please enjoy it and I'll try to get some more stuff up if I can.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"Long time no talk so what brings you into my office Shizuru?"_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


	20. Breach Part 1

_**AN: hey let's do this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**_

_**Warnings: *Futanari warning***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Shizuru looked onwards as the meeting was going. For the fourth time within the week her patience wearing thin at the two figures before her. With her mind on her pregnant wife and the possibilities that were negative nothing seemed to please the Fujino.

"I see that you still refuse to make us apart of this board Shizuru," explained Kanami with a small scowl.

"As I have said before I will not allow you two on this board your methods are quite displeasing towards the company. This charade is becoming very boring for the simple fact that you do not see business as we do."

"Really now speaking of charades how is your wife?" The whole table cringed in shock and fear as the head Fujino slammed her hand busting the glassed water under her. In fury she stood up and walked over towards the wall phone that laid idly in its wake. Smirking and getting up Kanami stood from her chair.

"Don't worry I know when to leave, but know this I will get you to merge with us." Looking with a scowl the Fujino spoke with words of fury her anger keen with poison.

"You will not join this company and if you come anywhere near my wife or family. I'm going to merge your body to the bottom of the ocean is that clear."

"We will see," commented the evil intentioned woman before leaving. After she left the rest of the board looked on the air in the room still stiff with anger Shizuru called it quits. Knowing that this was not how she conducted business, she cleared her voice before speaking once again towards the board members.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness this meeting will adjourn until next week."

With that the room cleared its self. Knowing that she had failed at today's meeting Shizuru loosened her tie, before leaning back in her chair. Since the birth of her assistant's son nothing but fear plagued the tawny-haired Fujino. Never before had her soul felt so cold and void of warmth it had been a week since she last saw her pregnant lover. Submersing herself in work that did not need to be tampered with, Shizuru opened herself to more meetings.

With the knowledge that something was amiss, she looked warily towards the phone that seemed to be calling to her. Picking up the phone she decided to dial the only number that could help her.

…

Natsuki looked at the smiling baby in her arms hoping to make her wife proud she hoped to give the child within her womb the same happiness. Holding on to the dream that she and her wife created her heart held fast before her minds inner thoughts of her missing wife.

"No word from Shizuru?"

Taking the baby and slowly sitting down on the carpeted floor. Natsuki handed the small bundle towards his mother who was presently on the floor as well.

"I don't know what's wrong I mean we had an argument and I told her I was pregnant and she was happy. But, it just seems that ever since Hiro was born she has been distant I call her work and her secretary says she's away at a meeting. Then I dial her personal office number and it just rings and my first appointment is this weekend and it's already Friday."

Watching the baby smile within his mother's arms, Natsuki smiled at the bonding that the mother and child were displaying. Wishing the same for the child within her womb her mind wondered to her lover, but she quickly centered her conversation towards the woman before her.

"Well has Shizuru came and picked up any clothes or supply's?"

"No and the money in our account hasn't been touched ether and I know Shizuru if she's not eating something is wrong. As well she's has some clothes in the office where she works as well as a private bathroom and shower for her overnight assignments."

"Well if I have to say something she's having the daddy blues," spoke a familiar voice. Turning around Natsuki looked to see Chie with bags in hand as well as a box of diapers.

"Daddy blues…"

"Yeah daddy blues it's something that everyone goes though once having there first. They say the more you have children the more it goes away."

"Natsuki have you taken any other considerations to why Shizuru is acting this way?" Looking at her heads below her she shook her head knowing the reason why, but in her heart she was hoping her reason wasn't true.

"I think it has something to do with her condition and the baby."

"Just as a god send the phone rung looking at the familiar number Natsuki answered the phone.

"Hello Natsuki…"

"Hey Youko don't worry I remember the appointment for tomorrow," said Natsuki with a smile.

"I'm sure you do, but I want you down here for another reason how fast can you get downtown?"

"I can get there in about twenty minutes why?"

"Well I'm going to need you down here it's about Shizuru," spoke the doctor in a wary tone. Without a word the woman stood and left leaving the new family towards there devices.

…

Shizuru sat back in the waiting chair in the Tokyo branch of Tokyo research center, knowing that she was the only patient she read her magazine peacefully. She was now out of her stuffy suit she wore her standard blue jeans as along with a green button up with the sleeves rolled up around her muscular forearms. Looking at the magazine before her she couldn't process any words as she thought to her wife and unborn. Shizuru knew that her nervousness was starting to form into fear, the tawny-haired father-to-be kept quiet for the rest of the wait.

"Fujino-sama…"

Looking up her crimson-eyes saw a younger woman in her mid-twenties with a smile plastered on her face. Shizuru looked up to her and stood simply towering over the woman. Looking nervously at the futanari's large appearance Shizuru smiled peacefully putting the woman's fears at ease.

"Doctor Youko will see you now room 208."

Once in the room Shizuru could smell the disinfectant within the room. Knowing that the smile annoyed her nostrils Youko looked with a smile before shaking her head.

"Don't worry you'll be outta here in a minute and as I seem to recall you called me. So what are you here for today is it what we talked about on the phone?"

"Yes it is look I know that Natsuki and I are supposed to be here for the appointment, but am…"

"You're terrified at least that's what you told me on the phone. Can you tell me why you're terrified," said Youko before sitting down. As if to take a deep breath of air Shizuru spoke her emotions pooling out like wildfire.

"Look at me I'm a freak! I was blessed by kami I was able have Natsuki as my wife. But, I mean I'm in no position to hurt Natsuki ether!"

"What do you mean hurt Natsuki like as in how?"

Rubbing her blonde haired peach fuzz chin that seemed to have grown she licked her lips nervously. Without a second thought soon a damn of tears broke out of there steed.

"Look at me Youko I'm a freak and my child is going to hate me because of that! The only reason why people don't notice is because of the money and power of the Fujino clan! Natsuki doesn't know it but sometimes I stay awake at night just thinking if something goes wrong then it's my fault no one else's but mine! That's why I just have to…"

"Stay away…"

Shizuru looked over towards the voice that she knew all too well, stepping from behind the supply closet door cobalt-hair came into view. Crimson-eyes looked into hurt tearful emeralds, taking this as a sign to leave Youko stepped outside without a word.

"Natsuki…I…I"

"So that's it hmm…you get me pregnant and then you act like this!"

"Natsuki…I…can explain…"

"What's there to explain huh? Is it the fact that you avoided me like the plague for the last week. Or is it the fact that you're still having doubts about yourself and how much I and this baby love you!"

Shizuru could do nothing but sit and take the mental beat down that her wife was giving her. Knowing that she deserved everything that she got she could do nothing but listen, but the anger at herself boiled.

"What is it that you have to say Shizuru?"

"Your right Natsuki I'm having doubts about myself and you know what I hate myself every waking moment I look at your belly! I know I wanted this but I'm so scared Natsuki I know our child is going to hate me if anything happens…I'm j-just so scared. I don't what our child to be like me a freak."

Natsuki's emeralds watched as her wife fell to her knees in tears her own cheeks now filled with tears Natsuki walked towards her wife. Shizuru's strong arms that were now weakened by her tears circled themselves around her lover's waist. Petting her lovers head as well as letting her tears fall Natsuki's heart ached in pain at her soul mates demise.

* * *

_**AN: Hey folks I felt some inspiration and I hope you liked this chapter read and review.**_

_**Preview:**_ _"So what do you two plan on doing? I do know of a lovely therapist that can help you two if you're interested."_

_**Zero **_


End file.
